The school is mine
by Stellatsu
Summary: On croit tout connaître de Draco Malfoy. Un enfant gâté, arrogant, égoïste, prétentieux, hautain et sournois. Mais s'il n'était pas ce que l'on croit? Si ce gosse invivable cachait un lourd secret? [HPDM]
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Aujourd'hui, je poste le premier chapitre de ma deuxième (vraie) fic. Très différente de la première (**Planète**, un SSHG), elle devrait être plus courte aussi (j'espère !). Et puis, c'est un _**Drarry **__*-*_(désolée à celles qui m'aimaient bien auparavant xD) ! Mais j'en suis obligée, plus j'écoute la chanson (oui je fais mes fics grâce aux chansons, comme Planète), plus j'ai d'idées et plus je veux écrire !

Alors voilà le _**disclaimer **_… un peu long x)

Les personnages appartiennent à notre _Grande Déesse à tous, __**J.K. Rowling**_. L'histoire est à moi mais « inspirée » de_** Starkid**_ (eux ils seraient un peu comme les _apôtres,_ vous voyez) et plus précisément de leur chanson _The School is Mine_ dans _**A**__** Very**__** Potter Senior**__** Year**_ (leur dernier show au LeakyCon). En l'écoutant (oui oui faut l'écouter, c'est le principe), vous vous rendrez compte que Malfoy est joué … par une fille ;) En effet, la merveilleuse _**Lauren Lopez **_le tourne tellement en ridicule, tout en étant très fidèle au rôle c'est … c'est juste vraiment très drôle (commencez par le premier spectacle, _**A**__** Very**__** Potter Musical**_, si vous voulez voir ses performances ^^). Bref. J'espère que vous aimerez (c'est toujours une nouvelle expérience de poster une nouvelle histoire!)

x J'aimerais remercier Darling Cullen, pour betifier mes chapitres, ainsi que Lounils, pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte à l'écriture lorsque j'en ai besoin. Merci les filles ! Allez faire un tour sur leur compte ff ^^

x Vous pourrez trouver du contenu inédit ou en avance sur ma page facebook : Stellatsu ;)

x J'ai aussi fait un cover de la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, vous le trouverez à cette adresse : /watch?v=p57MZ981NMs

x Je connais pas encore mon rythme de publication (mes chapitres sont légèrement plus longs et j'ai changé de beta), mais j'espère que vous allez pas trop trop patienter :)

J'ai fini de parler … Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>This<strong>__** School is**__** Mine**_

**Chapitre 1  
><strong>

- Une fille ...! Tu m'as donnée … UNE FILLE !

Narcissa Malfoy, encore faible après son accouchement, regardait son mari tourner en rond, furieux, à son chevet. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermaient, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer. Mais les assauts de Lucius résonnaient dans son cerveau. Ils frappaient. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il disait mais une chose était sûre : ça l'empêchait de dormir.

- C'est une fille, Narcissa !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, de douleur. C'était une fille, soit. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien !

- Une fille ne pourra pas perpétuer la lignée ! Une fille ne pourra pas être respectée ! Une fille … UNE FILLE, NARCISSA ! Tu as osé ! Tu m'as fait cet affront ! Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Elle doit disparaître.  
>- NON !<p>

Le cri de l'épouse Malfoy provenait du plus profond de ses entrailles, comme l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Elle se jeta au-dehors de son lit et tomba au sol, sous les yeux enflammés de Lucius qui eut un mouvement vers elle, avant de se résigner. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne sa colère.

- Non, reprit Narcissa, rampant vers son mari, implorante. Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas sa faute … Laisse-la en vie … Nous aurons un autre enfant …  
>- Un autre enfant chez les Malfoy ? N'importe quoi. Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais pensé... je ne pouvais imaginer …<p>

Narcissa était maintenant aux pieds de son mari, accrochée à sa robe de sorcier. En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Lucius flancha, et s'agenouilla finalement près de son épouse pour l'aider à se relever. Il passa le bras de la femme par-dessus sa propre épaule et la raccompagna à son lit, où il la força à s'allonger et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Il allait se remettre à faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce quand Narcissa le retint par la robe.

- Lucius... Je t'en supplie … Donne lui une chance … Elle sera une merveilleuse Malfoy … Si tu lui apprends ... Je suis certaine qu'elle sera aussi capable qu'un homme … Je t'en supplie, Lucius !

Il détourna le regard.

- Je sais que tu l'as aimée tout au long de ces neuf mois, que tu l'as attendue tout comme moi. Je sais que tu es déçu et en colère mais qu'au fond tu l'aimes et je sais aussi que cela te tuerait de la faire disparaître, et d'attendre neuf mois à nouveau … Tout comme je sais que cela me tuerait aussi, au sens propre du terme. Je t'en supplie, je suis certaine que quelqu'un pourra nous aider à faire d'elle, l'homme que tu as toujours souhaité avoir comme fils …

Lucius garda le silence avant de regarder sa femme. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement en voyant les yeux doux que lui portait Lucius : il cédait. Sa fille – leur fille – était sauvée. Le silence perdura quelques secondes encore avant que Lucius ne prenne la main de sa femme et en embrasse le dos.

- Je vais recenser notre fils, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.  
>- Ramène-le-moi en revenant.<p>

L'homme acquiesça et tourna le dos à son épouse qui, à nouveau, l'arrêta.

- Je t'aime, Lucius.

Il lui sourit légèrement et s'approcha de son épouse pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis réussit enfin à quitter la pièce.

Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy connut l'enfance stricte des Malfoy. Il ne fut pas, comme beaucoup le pensaient, pourri gâté comme un sale gosse invivable. Au contraire, pour forger sa personne, on ne lui offrait des jouets que lorsqu'il était particulièrement méritant. Le garçon se battit donc bien vite pour être le meilleur dans tous les domaines et pour cela, il consacrait au travail une place bien plus grande que les autres enfants de son âge en une journée. Cependant, on lui apprit aussi bien vite que le loisir existait seulement pour les personnes stupides, qui pouvaient se permettre d'être oisives. Draco Malfoy regardait donc ses jouets avec envie – quoi que de moins en moins – tout en sachant qu'il n'y toucherait qu'à peine.

On lui apprit à détester, à mépriser. A regarder de haut malgré sa petite taille. On lui apprit qu'il était un Sang Pur, un être supérieur. Que les Sang-Mêlés étaient tolérés mais que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient rien à faire dans le monde sorcier. Qu'il fallait plus aduler le Lord Noir que ces abrutis de Mages Blancs qui essayaient de rendre le monde meilleur car Draco savait bien, malgré son jeune âge, qu'il était plus simple de faire le mal que de faire le bien, étant donné la bassesse humaine.

Très vite, Draco fut doué pour la magie et démontra même un don très rare, qui allait permettre à Severus Rogue d'arrêter de s'arracher les cheveux sur diverses potions expérimentales destinées à trouver un moyen de donner un corps d'homme à l'enfant lorsque les premiers signes extérieurs se montreraient : l'héritier des Malfoy était Métamorphomage. C'était très rare, plutôt lourd à porter, difficile à maîtriser, mais c'était le moyen le plus fiable, tant que Draco restait Draco. Tant qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de ses émotions. Et il ne le ferait pas.

Car il n'avait qu'un seul but : rendre fier son père.

Il le voyait dans ses yeux, il n'était pas celui que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit. Il aurait voulu être bien meilleur. Tout ce qu'il tentait pour attirer l'attention de son père sur lui était généralement soldé par un « Arrête ces enfantillages » cuisant. Il avait du mal à penser son père capable d'aimer. Sa mère, elle, était amoureuse, de son mari comme de son fils, et très attentionnée envers les deux. Elle semblait être la seule capable d'approcher Lucius Malfoy. Elle était toujours là pour eux deux, et ce, qu'importe la manière dont son mari la traitait parfois. Draco, lui, la recevait avec des effusions d'amour, auxquelles elle répondait en n'oubliant cependant pas de rajouter à chaque fois : « _Conceal__,__ don't feel__. _Contrôle-toi un peu plus, mon fils. »

Draco aimait ses parents, d'un amour inconditionnel. Même s'il ne pouvait le montrer à son père. Il ne s'y risquerait pas, ou du moins, il ne s'y risquerait _plus_. Il fut un temps où il essayait d'être pris dans ses bras, mais ne l'avait jamais été. Plus grand, Draco avait choisi de rendre son père fier plutôt que d'essayer en vain de lui prouver son amour et peut-être se disait-il, peut-être qu'ainsi, il finirait par recevoir à son tour de l'amour de la part de l'être tant aimé. Son père était un modèle. Tous dans le Manoir, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais – sauf pour ces soirées pompeuses de sorciers haut placés –, disaient de lui que c'était un être puissant, imposant. Qu'il avait une place. Que l'on connaissait son nom et qu'il faisait frémir. Draco s'imaginait plus grand, à la place de son père. Il s'imaginait aussi droit que lui, aussi fort que lui. Draco pensait qu'il était un garçon. Jusqu'à Poudlard.

L'été 1991, alors que Draco allait – enfin ! – quitter le Manoir Malfoy pour rejoindre ce qui était, pour ses parents, la plus grande école de magie du monde, il lui fut faite une révélation pour le moins bouleversante, mais cependant, qui n'agit pas sur lui comme elle aurait pu le faire sur un autre enfant – bien qu'en début d'adolescence. Car Draco pouvait savoir,_ devait_ savoir, était assez intelligent pour savoir, comprendre, et accepter.

Il fut heureux et fier d'apprendre que ses parents, à sa naissance, avaient cru en lui – en elle –, l'avaient cru capable de supporter une telle pression, et cela le poussa à les rendre encore plus fier de lui. A maintenant 11 ans, après des heures de travail tous les jours, il maîtrisait parfaitement son don.

Il allait être le meilleur à Poudlard, il allait devenir le Prince des Serpentards, comme son père avant lui. Après tout, cette révélation ne changeait pas sa vie. Il avait vécu comme un garçon toute son enfance, avait toujours ressemblé à un garçon, non, la seule chose qui changerait dans sa vie, serait le fait qu'il lui faudrait maintenant prouver sa bonne éducation au monde, et pas seulement aux quelques personnes qui étaient déjà venues au Manoir. Il serait confronté à des élèves de son âge, méritant leur place dans l'école ou pas, comme ces dégoûtants, répugnants Sang-de-Bourbe, et à chacun, bon comme mauvais, il devrait prouver sa supériorité, sa suprématie même. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas une fillette, une fille, une presque femme. Il était déjà un homme.


	2. Chapitre 2

Deuxième chapitre ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le premier chapiiiiitre, heeeeiiiiin. Je suis pas contente !

Je lance un sondage sur ma page facebook (Stellatsu) pour savoir quel surnom vous préférez pour Draco. Allez donc y faire un tour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> :

C'est bien plus mature que les autres élèves que Draco entrait à Poudlard. Du haut de son petit mètre cinquante – et encore ? –, il dépassait par l'esprit la plupart des élèves. Mais il les dépassait surtout quand il posait le regard sur eux. Ce regard qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître à son propos, mais qui était toujours rempli de haine pour les autres.

- Hahaha Draco, à peine arrivé que tu effraies déjà les autres !

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Pansy Parkinson, dans le même wagon du Poudlard Express que l'héritier des Malfoy (avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini), eut un rire mauvais. C'étaient des amis – enfin, il les connaissait à peine –, enfants des amis – connaissances, plutôt – de ses parents. Des enfants bien élevés. Des Sang Purs. Ils iraient tous à Serpentard, c'était certain. Ils avaient les yeux des Serpentards, ainsi que toutes les merveilleuses qualités de la meilleure maison de Poudlard. Les autres n'iraient pas loin, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas leur place ici ! Et Draco se faisait d'ores et déjà une joie d'avoir de cesse de le leur rappeler durant les sept années à venir.

Pansy, Théo et Blaise, désignés pour être la cour rapprochée du Prince des Serpentards – c'était déjà certain, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement –, connaissaient le secret de Draco. Mais ils étaient, depuis l'enfance, destinés à être ensemble, et à se serrer les coudes. Les Serpentards étaient réputés pour être vils, certes, mais pas entre eux. Ils étaient soudés puisqu'ils étaient confrontés au rejet de toutes les autres maisons. Si un secret devait être gardé, il le serait … Et Pansy s'était même proposée pour jouer la groupie amoureuse. Draco l'appréciait bien, mais il avait du mal avec ce rôle. Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Rien que d'être avec ses 3 nouveaux « amis » était perturbant, pour le moment. Alors qu'il savait bien qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et être « lui-même », comme il n'avait jamais pu l'être avant.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle seraient de la partie, eux aussi. Issus d'une longue lignée de Serpentards – Draco avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi, les Serpentards n'étaient-ils pas censés être rusés ? Il doutait même que Crabbe et Goyle aient un cerveau –, ils seraient les gros bras, chargés de la sécurité de Draco. Eux n'étaient pas au courant. Cela aurait été trop dangereux de leur confier un tel secret. Même leurs parents ne savaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas assez … fidèles, pas assez dignes de confiance, ils auraient pu le révéler à n'importe qui. Le cercle des gens qui connaissaient l'identité de Draco était restreint. Il se composait d'une dizaine de personnes, tout au plus. Même les parents de Lucius et de Narcissa, même Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de cette dernière, n'étaient pas au courant.

Et tous ceux qui savaient avaient fait le Serment inviolable.

Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus Draco qu'il ne l'était. Et en Draco, Malfoy de surcroît, il joua des coudes pour se retrouver tout en haut des marches lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard. Il était destiné à être le Prince de Serpentard. Presque même le Prince de l'École. Les autres ne valaient rien. A part …

- C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train, fit Draco en direction d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux décoiffés. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard !

S'il se faisait d'Harry Potter, Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, un ami, son père serait sûrement très fier.

- Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui, Goyle, continua Draco avec un sourire. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy.

La fierté même semblait sortir de sa bouche.

- Draco Malfoy.

Près d'Harry Potter, un garçon roux étouffa un rire. Draco ne put s'empêcher de changer d'expression. _« Conceal it, don't feel it »_, disait sa mère. Il devait cacher ses émotions, ou sinon... Draco se recomposa bien vite. Ce gars, il le connaissait. Pas personnellement, bien sûr, plutôt mourir que de fréquenter _quelqu'un comme lui_. Mais son père lui avait parlé de cette famille de roux. De ce père barge qui aimait tout ce qui concernait les moldus – il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant –, de cette mère qui avait fait 7 enfants. Sept ! Alors qu'ils étaient si pauvres ! Les Malfoys n'avaient qu'un enfant. C'était beaucoup plus noble. Il avait l'impression que les Weasleys – c'était leur nom – avaient fait des enfants pour se réchauffer. Draco se redressa, releva la tête, et baissa les yeux sur cet immonde gamin qui avait osé se moquer de lui.

- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Un rouquin, une robe de seconde main, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley !

Draco entendit Crabbe et Goyle rire dans son dos et sourit de l'attaque qu'il venait de lancer au roux, qui n'en menait maintenant plus large. Le blond décida donc de reporter son attention sur Harry Potter. Il prit ainsi le temps de l'observer. Il était brun, et ses cheveux mi-longs semblaient n'avoir pas été coiffés depuis des années. Ses yeux étaient verts comme des émeraudes, et on voyait, au dessus de son œil droit et des montures de ses lunettes rondes, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le caractérisait tant. Ses habits étaient neufs, et il avait tout pour être présentable, mais sa robe et sa cravate étaient mal mises. Ils étaient comme l'or et l'argent. Deux parfaits contraires.

- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Draco tendit sa main vers le garçon tout en gardant ses yeux dardés dans ceux du brun. Celui ci ne flancha pas devant le regard insistant de Draco Malfoy.

- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, grinça le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

Il ne prit pas sa main. Draco commença à trembler et Pansy toucha subrepticement son autre main, pour que le garçon se calme. Mais il tombait de haut. Il aurait pu rendre son père si fier … Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu ? Le bientôt Serpentard serra le poing. _Calme-toi, Draco. Calme-toi ou ils sauront._

C'était la guerre. On ne refusait pas l'amitié – enfin, la, euh... passons – de Draco Malfoy. Le blond lança un dernier regard de dédain en direction du brun et retourna près de Crabbe et Goyle. Son visage était impassible, mais un flot d'émotions bouillaient à l'intérieur de son être._ « Calme-toi »_ entendait-il sa mère répéter. Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce gamin ? Merde, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Draco Malfoy et on ne refusait rien à, ni DE Draco Malfoy ! Cet imbécile aurait dû être enchanté ! Enfin, il se disait qu'il avait vécu dans une famille de moldus depuis tout ce temps, peut être ne connaissait-il pas le grand Lucius Malfoy ? Draco lui laissait deux semaines. Deux semaines pour apprendre qui il était, quelle était sa famille, son statut, son rang, deux semaines pendant lesquelles le brun pourrait revenir vers lui. Oh et puis non, une seule. On parlerait des Malfoy bien assez tôt. On parlait toujours des Malfoy.

Comme Draco s'en doutait, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Question d'éducation. Il n'imaginait pas aller ailleurs. Non, sérieusement. Les Pouffsouffles étaient la maison la plus inutile de Poudlard. Les Serdaigles n'étaient que des rats de bibliothèque, tellement intéressés par leurs notes qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire des coups bas entre eux. Quant aux Gryffondors... Non, jamais. Le jeune garçon avait trop de ressentiment envers cette maison pour que le choixpeau pense une seule seconde à l'y mettre. Et puis, il avait toutes les qualités des Serpentards. Il était rusé, persévérant, ambitieux, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Les autres maisons pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient des Serpentard, ils se tromperaient toujours s'ils les attaquaient. Serpentard était une bonne maison.

Draco en fut encore plus convaincu lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle commune. Située dans les cachots, on aurait pu la penser froide et lugubre, mais bien au contraire. Elle était accueillante, avec son vert et argent qui s'accordaient si bien ensemble, ses superbes fauteuils qui semblaient confortables et son feu de cheminée allumé qui baignait la pièce dans une chaleur agréable. Et puis, ses fenêtres ne donnaient pas sur un stupide parc, ou une forêt, comme les fenêtres banales, mais sur le fond du lac. Cela aurait pu rendre la salle sombre, si de nombreuses lumières n'avaient pas été allumées. Rien que cet endroit était fascinant.

Draco avait hâte d'en découvrir plus. Il avait déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard mais y être en vrai était bien plus impressionnant. Il voulait trouver tous les passages secrets, toutes les salles cachées, il voulait rencontrer ses professeurs et commencer la vraie magie. Il avait des rudiments (la magie innée) mais n'avait eu sa baguette que quelques jours auparavant, et ne s'en était pas servie, comme le stipulait la loi : pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à la 5ème année. Or maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : c'était de goûter à la magie.

Il finit par se détacher de la contemplation de la salle pour suivre les autres premières années dans les dortoirs. Les affaires avaient déjà été montées. Certains s'étaient déjà installés. Draco ne souhaitait pas un lit particulier. Après tout, ils étaient tous pareils. Il se serait battu - ou aurait envoyé ses gorilles - pour avoir le meilleur s'il y en avait eu un, mais ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, le lit qu'il aurait choisi de prime abord (le plus éloigné de la porte, pour ne pas être dérangé par les bruits de la salle commune) était libre. Nul besoin de faire un scandale donc. Il s'y installa rapidement avant de redescendre en salle commune avec ses - ahem - connaissances.

- Non mais franchement, disait Pansy, pour qui il se prend ce gosse?

- Qui, Pansy? Fit Draco.

- Potter. Sous prétexte que c'est un miraculé il croit qu'il peut refuser ta main!

Draco avait presque oublié ce malencontreux événement. Disons que l'annonce qu'il allait à Serpentard ainsi que la découverte de la salle commune l'avait mis en joie.

- Il s'en mordra les doigts, répondit tranquillement le blond.

- Et tu lui feras mordre la poussière, continua Pansy avec un sourire.

Le dernier des Malfoy jeta un regard glacé en direction de la gamine qui n'en rajouta pas plus sur le sujet. Néanmoins, en fille qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à parler.

- Comment est votre dortoir ? Demanda-t-elle. Le nôtre est pas mal. Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour toutes mes affaires ! Vous croyez que je devrais en parler à Rogue ?

- Bien sûr, Princesse Pansy, lui répondit Théo en riant.

- Oh ta gueule Nott !

- De toute façon, pourquoi tu as ramené autant de vêtement ? On a nos robes de sorciers.

- Il faut bien être habillé en dessous !

- Ouais, coupa Blaise, mais avant que quelqu'un veuille voir comment tu t'habilles en dessous...

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation révoltée avant de croiser les bras. Au moins, ils avaient la paix maintenant. Mais son silence empêchait la fuite de Draco : il était sur le point de prétexter que sa voix l'agaçait pour partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il avait été affecté par Potter. Non. Jamais.

Cependant la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et les estomacs remplis n'aidaient pas à tenir debout. Frustrée, Pansy fut la première à partir. Théodore et Blaise se moquèrent d'elle quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Draco, plus affalé qu'assis dans un fauteuil, les regardait d'un air distrait, puis enfin, recomposant l'air froid et distant sur son visage, se leva. Après tout, tout le monde avait besoin de dormir. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Il serait même déjà couché s'il avait été au manoir.

- Bonne nuit Draco, lui fit Théodore.  
>- Ouais, répondit le blond.<p>

Il monta au dortoir, contempla les quelques rideaux fermés en passant et, arrivé à son lit, ferma les siens en s'enfermant à l'intérieur. Là, il saisit sa baguette et, après une profonde inspiration, un peu tremblant, il la pointa sur ses rideaux. Bougeant le bâton de bois comme sa mère le lui avait montré plusieurs fois pendant l'été, il prononça distinctement le Sortilège d'Emprisonnement. Et à son plus grand plaisir, celui-ci fonctionna.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous !** Voici le troisième chapitre.  
>Je n'écris pas très très vite avec mon boulot mais je ne peux pas vous priver de chapitre éternellement !<p>

C'est là que ça se complique un peu. Draco, tiraillé entre son lui masculin et … son _« elle » _féminin. Il faut vraiment faire la différence entre les deux, entre Draco, sûr de lui, peut être un peu blessé par l'attitude de son père mais, dans l'ensemble, un beau bâtard comme nous le connaissons et l'autre,_ elle_, qui a peur qu'on_ la_ découvre. Si vous intégrez ça, ça devrait être plus facile de comprendre qui est qui. :)

****Bon courage !****

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, généralement je remercie mes lecteurs au début des chapitres, je réponds à leurs questions et tout .. je l'ai pas fait dans le chapitre précédent mais je le fais à celui là ! (Et pour ceux qui me connaissent : les personnages complexes voire HYPER COMPLEXES SA MÈRE c'est cool non?)**  
><strong>

**Alors, ******merci à :****

****- Darling Cullen**** pour la beta, ****Lounils**** pour les idées, ****Cocochon ******p**arce que JE T'AIME MA BETA DE TOUJOURS !

****- HermyBella : ****Si tu n'expliques pas à un enfant qu'un garçon est censé avoir un pénis et une fille, non, il n'aura aucun moyen de le savoir. C'est aussi simple que ça !

****- Git :**** Haha, je t'ai avec moi sur ce coup ? x) Contente que tu me suives ici aussi. Je te fais de gros bisous (L)

****- Abelforth :**** Aaaaaaaaah je suis contente que tu sois là, toi aussiiii ! (L) J'espère que ça te plait :)

****- Why Not Us :**** Je connais pas GoT ^^ Je suis contente que tu ne considères pas ça comme « une grosse blague » au final ! et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !:D Dis moi ce que tu en auras pensé !

****- CLAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE !**** *coeur cœur coeur*

****- Draconis :**** aaaah, ma première critique ^^ Cependant j'ai du mal à la comprendre, je t'avoue. A ce stade de l'histoire, je ne considère pas Draco comme une fille. Il a été élevé comme un homme, afin d'_être_ un homme. Oui, son corps premier est celui d'une fille, mais il ne le supporte pas. Il se _sent_ garçon. Après, on n'a peut être pas la même vision du ship, ce que je peux comprendre. Le plus important pour moi, c'est que mes personnages ne soient pas (trop) OOC, qu'on reconnaisse toujours Harry & Draco, qu'importe le corps. D'un autre côté, le Drarry même est contradictoire durant les années Poudlard ! M'enfin bref, je suis contente que tu essaies quand même ! (La première personne qui a critiqué ma première fic, un HGSS, a fini par lire les 66 chapitres et est devenue accro au ship ! x))

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 3<br>****

Lorsque le réveil de Draco sonna le lendemain matin, celui-ci eut d'abord du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il était généralement réveillé par ses domestiques, de manière beaucoup moins brutale.

- C'est vrai... Han !

Draco posa subitement les mains sur sa bouche. La voix qui était sortie de sa gorge n'était pas celle qu'il devrait avoir. Les mains qu'il avait rapidement vu monter à son visage n'étaient pas celles qu'il devrait avoir. Il sentait aussi des cheveux un peu trop long caresser ses tempes. Il se les coupait lui même quand ceux ci devenaient trop longs et lui rappelaient qui _elle _était. Et il était peut être temps de les couper.

_« Calme-toi »_, lui répétait sa mère dans son esprit. _« Conceal it … don't feel it. »_

Mais la peur d'être entendue avait le dessus et la jeune fille ne pouvait se contrôler. Personne ne devait ni _la_ voir, ni _l'_entendre. Il avait fait une gaffe, jamais il ne serait assez bien pour son père. Si quelqu'un découvrait son secret... Draco était mort. Simplement mort. _Morte_.

La gamine regarda ses longues et fines mains tremblantes, avant de déglutir. Tous les matins, elle contemplait ces mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas et avait envie de vomir. Si _elle_ avait été un garçon, son père ne l'aurait pas tant haïe. Si _elle_ avait été un garçon... Non, _il_ était un garçon. Il suffisait de retrouver son calme et il redeviendrait Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

- Draco !

Tétanisée, la jeune fille se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit une de ses mèches blondes virer au bleu clair.

- Draco, ça va ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer ?

C'était Théodore. La Serpentard déglutit difficilement, tremblante.

_Garde ton calme, garde ton calme. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Tu es un Malfoy. Tu es Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! _

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et fit la chose qui lui parut la plus intelligente - et qui l'était - pour la situation. Il grogna en donnant un coup de pied dans le rideau.

- Ahem, pardon, s'excusa Théodore. J'avais juste peur que tu sois en retard pour le petit dej', enfin... Tu es réveillé alors ça va.

Draco entendit des pas s'éloigner et prit une grande inspiration en guise de soupir.

_C'est bien, Draco. Tu es vraiment un Malfoy. Calme-toi. Concentre-toi. _

Petit à petit, le garçon se sentit grandir, sentit ses cheveux remonter le long de sa joue et son visage changer de traits. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda ses mains. Il était le descendant des Malfoys. Il était le prince de Serpentard, l'enfant roi et rien ni personne n'avait le droit de lui tenir tête.

Harry Potter allait payer cet affront.

Le jeune garçon s'habilla très rapidement avant d'annuler son sortilège et de sortir du dortoir. Il descendit dans sa salle commune ou ses « amis » l'attendaient. Il soupira : leur présence lui pèserait vite. Il aimait la solitude. Elle lui permettait d'être au calme, de ne pas se mettre en danger. Mais soit, s'il devait les supporter...

Le petit groupe monta des cachots jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ou bon nombre de personnes déjeunaient déjà. Avant d'y pénétrer, Draco prit une grande inspiration et se fit plus grand, préparant son regard le plus glacial. Et il fit bien : les premiers yeux qu'il croisa furent ceux de Harry Potter. Draco eut un sourire mauvais. La veille, l'abruti avait refusé d'aller à Serpentard, la meilleure maison de tout Poudlard. La peur, sans doute, de se retrouver avec Draco … Cette pensée était vraiment réjouissante.

Le petit déjeuner fut bref et léger, et Serpentard et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Métamorphose. Enfin pas tous : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley arrivèrent en retard. Draco rit sous cape : ils ne resteraient peut-être pas longtemps, finalement. Et puis, Harry Potter sans aucune éducation magique, ce serait comme une souris chassée par un chat … Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, il serait si facile de le détruire !

La journée continua tranquillement, donnant à Draco de plus en plus de raisons de se réjouir. Severus Rogue, son parrain, était son professeur de Potions. Et il détestait Harry.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les élèves de Poudlard découvraient de nouveaux cours. Draco en attendait un en particulier : le Quidditch. Il savait voler, son balais était l'un des meilleurs d'Angleterre et, par dessus-tout, il avait besoin de ce sentiment. Voler. Être libre. Ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à contrôler son balais. C'était magique. Mais les rudiments du Quidditch, ça, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Et certains s'en sortaient si mal, Draco ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était si simple. Pas de livre, pas d'incantation, juste … juste un sentiment.

Neville Longdubas était une plaie dans toutes les matières ; celle là ne faisait pas exception. A peine sur son balais, celui-ci s'était envolé et, après une course folle durant laquelle, étonnamment, le garçon était resté accroché à l'artefact, le Gryffondor était tombé. Madame Bibine s'était précipitée sur lui pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. En partant, elle n'avait pas oublié de préciser :

- Si j'en vois un sur son balais, il sera expulsé avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire Quidditch !

Alors que les élèves suivaient du regard le professeur, qui s'en allait avec Neville sous le bras, le regard de Draco fut attiré par une balle transparente au sol. Il s'en approchait doucement quand Goyle donna un coup de coude à Crabbe, lui indiquant que leur protégé allait dans une autre direction. Crabbe protesta fortement et le groupe se tourna vers Draco.

Il n'avait aucune idée en tête lorsqu'il avait vu la balle, ou peut-être … peut-être la garder, il fallait l'avouer. Mais Pansy s'était alors approchée et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux jouer avec Potter. (Et, après un regard désapprobateur de la part de Draco) Allez, quoi. Toi, expulsé ? Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Potter, lui … Allez. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : revenir sur terre avant que quiconque te voie.

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Harry, provocateur :

- Un Rappeltout ! Peut-être qu'il aurait du le regarder pour atterrir sur ses grosses fesses !

Au moins, insulter les gens était naturel. Presque comme un tic de langage. Draco n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

- Rends-le moi, Malfoy.  
>- Viens le chercher.<p>

Draco s'envola à quelques mètres du sol, avec une maîtrise incroyable. On allait voir si Potter faisait le malin... A sa grande surprise, le brun s'envola sans problème et se retrouva bien vite à hauteur de Draco. Celui-ci réfléchit rapidement. Plus de temps il passait en l'air, plus facilement il se ferait choper. Donc… Donc …

- Attrape ! fit-il en lançant le Rappeltout de toutes ses forces.

Le blond se dépêcha d'aller toucher terre, fier de lui. Quand il fut prêt de ses gorilles, il s'autorisa à se tourner vers le Gryffondor. Son sourire s'estompa bien vite quand sa Nemesis attrapa le Rappeltout, reposa pied à terre et fut acclamé par tout le groupe.

Et pas besoin de parler de la fureur qui l'envahit lorsqu'il apprit que, loin d'être expulsé, Potter avait été nommé Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'était le soir même, avant le repas. Ça avait fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures. Et malheureusement, c'était trop pour Draco.

_- Collaporta ! Surdinam !_

Il avait couru vers la salle de classe la plus proche et s'y était enfermé. Il perdait le contrôle et il allait bientôt … bientôt …

Un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il n'était plus _lui-même_. Ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui, cette … fille, avait repris le dessus, nageant dans ses vêtements, des cheveux mi-longs rouges entourant son visage. Elle envoyait ses petits poings contre le mur en hurlant.

Malgré tout, elle entendait ses amis tambouriner contre la porte.

- Drake sors de là ! Fit une voix de garçon.

« Drake » ? « Drake » ? Qui osait l'appeler ainsi !?

- Ou laisse-moi entrer, implora Pansy.  
>- Allez-vous en !<p>

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, le pitch de sa voix le trahissant totalement. Pourquoi Potter était-il dans une équipe de Quidditch et pas Draco ? Il était pourtant doué, TRÈS DOUÉ. Mais il ne pourrait pas y entrer avant sa deuxième année. Il n'était pas considéré comme un petit prodige, _lui_. Quant bien même il faisait ses preuves aux cours suivants, on ne lui permettrait pas d'entrer dans l'équipe. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas _Potter_. Potter. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête et lui donnait envie de vomir. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! C'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui aurait du être adulé de tout le monde !

- DRACO !

- LA FERME !

Pansy hurlait de l'autre côté de la porte, elle allait finir par alerter tout le monde. Draco ferma le poing en continuant de trembler de rage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se calme ou il serait découvert. Et si cela devait arriver, toute sa famille serait couverte de honte. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il fallait … qu'il se calme. Qu'il respire tranquillement … Comme sa Mère le lui avait appris …

Les yeux clos, la respiration lente, Draco finit par ne plus sentir les cheveux de _l'autre_ sur ses joues, son corps se réajusta à ses vêtements et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses mains étaient redevenues _comme elles devaient l'être._

Il ne fallait plus penser à Potter. Il fallait arrêter_ maintenant_. Car il y avait plus important que Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Il y avait Lucius Malfoy. Son père.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je prends enfin le temps de publier le chapitre 4. Il était pourtant prêt depuis longtemps ...

Le 5 est bientôt prêt, faut que je regarde HP3 avant. J'ai loupé des trucs (alors que j'ai posté que 3 chapitres... c'est effrayant.) Je voulais vraiment faire le passage du duel à minuit et ... ben si vous le voyez prévenez moi quoi. xD J'ai carrément déconné là dessus... Bref. x)

Eh bien.. Je vais vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**! Et à bientôt!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Draco évita Harry Potter à partir de ce jour-là. Le simple fait de le voir lui donnait la nausée. Pourquoi les Serpentards ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir cours avec les Serdaigles ? Ou les Pouffsouffles ! N'importe qui mais pas les Gryffondors. Et cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout … Sang-de-Bourbe, de surcroît ! Elle était absolument éreintante. Inconditionnellement, cet idiot ne savait pas choisir ses amis.

- Mais au moins en a-t-il, fit une voix dans la tête du garçon.  
>- La ferme ! répondit-il.<p>

On n'avait pas besoin d'amis quand on était respecté. Tout le monde était là pour exaucer nos désirs. On n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partager l'école avec lui ! Faisait Pansy un soir dans la salle commune. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.  
>- Je ne ferai rien, Pansy, répondit le blond d'une voix calme.<br>- Mais tu es en train de lui laisser ta place ! Tu deviens transparent !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fit-il en tournant ses yeux glacés vers elle.  
>- Ce n'est pas digne du Prince des Serpentards.<p>

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux être, Pansy. Il y a quelque chose de plus important pour moi.  
>- Plus imp... (Elle soupira) Tu n'as aucune ambition.<p>

- Tais-toi, Pansy.

Elle allait continuer mais Draco s'était levé et avait pointé sa baguette sur elle.

- Tais-toi, dit-il à nouveau. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu continues dans cette voie.

A cette pensée – la mort immédiate de Pansy –, un sourire sadique prit place sur les lèvres de Draco. Pansy, elle, frémit de peur.

- Je préfère ça, fit Draco en s'écroulant à nouveau sur le canapé.

Il soupira. S'il voulait encore se mesurer à Potter, il fallait d'abord qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Car cet idiot allait apparemment jouer avec ses nerfs … Mais soit. C'était un challenge à relever. Être l'élève le plus important de l'école, ce n'était qu'une question de temps... ou … de magie.

Draco se leva, immédiatement apostrophé par Pansy. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ?

- Où tu vas, Draco ?

- Voir Rogue.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Bien tenté, rit-il. Mais non.  
>- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle.<p>

Draco soupira. C'est vrai, au cas où un Troll débarquerait dans l'école …

Le jeune garçon sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers les appartements de son parrain. Il y frappa trois petits coups discrets et la silhouette du professeur de Potions ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Draco ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Professeur Rogue, répondit le blond.

De cette façon, il prouvait à son parrain qu'il était là en tant qu'élève, et pas en tant que filleul. Le Maître des potions hocha la tête.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ?  
>- J'aimerais savoir s'il y a des potions qui aident à garder son calme.<p>

Le professeur laissa échapper un long « hmmm... » avant de passer devant son élève, refermant le portrait qui protégeait ses appartements.

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy.

Ils firent quelques pas dans les cachots et atteignirent rapidement le bureau du directeur des Serpentards. Ils y entrèrent et Severus verrouilla la porte, avant d'y jeter un _Surdinam_ qui empêcherait quiconque d'entendre leur conversation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ?

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, et recommença.

- Tu peux parler. Je ne suis pas ton père, je ne te jugerai pas. Si tu as besoin de laisser tomber le masque, tu peux.  
>- Non, non pas question.<p>

Il était sur la défensive.

- J'ai besoin de savoir … S'il y a une potion. J'ai perdu le contrôle il y a quelques jours. Si ça arrive de nouveau, si je suis découvert …

La peur le prenait et la peau de son visage commençait à onduler anormalement.

- Allons, allons Draco. Calme-toi. Souviens-toi de ta mère.

Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration et souffla lentement. Son visage se tendit à nouveau.

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais il faudra un jour où l'autre que tu y parviennes par toi-même.  
>- Je sais. Mais c'était plus facile à la maison quand il n'y avait que les domestiques et moi. Laissez-moi juste quelques semaines.<p>

Severus hocha la tête et se détourna pour fouiller dans ses placards. Il en sortit quelques potions qu'il tendit à son neveu.

- Une chaque matin.

Draco acquiesça.

- Merci, professeur.

- Rentrez seul, je vais rester corriger des copies. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Bonne nuit.

Draco sortit du bureau et se dirigeait vers sa salle commune lorsqu'il entendit des voix un peu plus haut. C'étaient des voix d'élèves. Le couvre-feu était passé, personne ne devait être dehors à cette heure-là. Personne, pas même lui.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Draco s'élança silencieusement sur les pas des élèves. En plus d'être en dehors de leur salle commune, ils se dirigeaient dans le parc ! Le Serpentard passa la porte et reconnut, au loin, le trio d'or de l'école, composé des trois personnes que Draco détestait le plus au monde.

Cela incitait encore plus le jeune garçon à suivre les délinquants il continua donc sa route en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas se faire voir. Bientôt il fut près de la cabane du garde-chasse, en faisant le tour afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais être petit était une plaie et, toutes les fenêtres étant trop hautes, le Serpentard dut rapidement trouver une solution pour voir à travers l'une d'elle.

Heureusement, il y avait des cageots pas très loin et Draco se saisit bien vite de l'un d'eux, le posant au bas d'une fenêtre afin d'épier à l'intérieur. Le trio parlait avec le garde-chasse, mais de quoi ? La poursuite de Draco lui paraissait bien inutile, s'il ne pouvait pas entendre leur discussion. Le jeune garçon allait se résigner quand Hagrid sortit un œuf d'un chaudron, un œuf qui paraissait gigantesque au blondinet, un œuf qui ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule chose et si Draco ne se trompait pas – et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il se trompe –, cette chose était … de la folie.

Le demi-géant posa l'œuf sur la table et attendit avec appréhension. Le Serpentard avait la même attitude. Décidément, ce garde-chasse avait de sérieux problèmes...

De longues secondes passèrent dans l'attente et enfin, Draco put voir l'œuf se craqueler. La coquille ne tint pas longtemps face à l'assaut du dragon – car c'était bien un dragon – qui se défit bien vite de son habitat premier. Draco était éberlué. Il n'avait jamais vu de dragon et assister à la naissance de l'un d'eux était... magique.

Il sentit ses traits se déformer et se força à se concentrer à nouveau : ce genre de moments était très dangereux pour lui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vécu énormément dans sa vie. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il se tenait à l'abri de tout, des gens, des réjouissances, de la beauté, du bonheur. Du moins, son bonheur passerait par la fierté de son père : il n'était donc pas près d'être heureux.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hagrid et il paniqua. Il était le rôdeur, l'indésirable, comme depuis sa naissance.

Perdant le contrôle, ne retrouvant pas son calme, Draco sauta de la caisse et se mit à courir ses chaussures lui parurent bientôt trop larges, ses vêtements trop grands, ses cheveux trop longs.

Il courait, courait et courait encore, monta les marches qui menaient au château, s'arrêta contre une pierre haute et débouchonna une bouteille que son parrain lui avait donnée plus tôt. Il l'ingurgita rapidement et s'appuya contre la pierre froide afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il était bien trop exposé ici, il se devait reprendre son apparence normale avant que quelqu'un n'arrive … Il devait se calmer … penser à son père, à ce qu'il dirait … à sa mère et ses mots rassurants … « Calme-toi, ça va aller … Calme-toi... »

Peu à peu, le blondinet se sentit « lui » à nouveau, et il se remit à courir. Les autres ne devaient pas être loin, il devait atteindre la salle commune de Serpentard avant que …

- Monsieur Malfoy !

Avant que _ça_.

Le jeune garçon se tourna, mine horrifiée, vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci, jeune homme ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et la rouvrit à nouveau. Dénoncer le trio d'or ? C'était tentant, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- L'air des cachots est un peu sec et …

Il fut coupé par des voix qui s'élevaient des couloirs près de lui. Les trois abrutis de Gryffondors l'avaient suivi de près et se retrouvaient donc … dans la même panade que lui.

La vieille McGonagall emmena les quatre élèves dans son bureau et les punis tous sévèrement : puisqu'ils avaient envie d'être dehors, ils iraient faire un petit tour dans la foret interdite, maintenant. Draco se maudissait. S'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux, il n'aurait pas fait perdre de points à sa maison. Il espérait que son père ne l'apprendrait pas ...

Draco suivit le trio d'or et le garde-chasse en silence. Il aurait dû être paniqué d'aller dans un endroit pareil, mais il était très calme. Cependant, même la plus puissante des potions ne pouvait rien contre la peur, sentiment le plus destructeur de l'être humain. La peur, qui chamboule votre esprit au point de vous faire voir des choses qui n'existent pas. La peur qui s'insinue, qui grandit et qui finit par vous contrôler. La peur, qui vous fait agir n'importe comment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, la peur prenait possession de lui. Les branches qui craquaient sous leurs pieds étaient effrayantes, le vent sifflant dans les feuilles ressemblait à un murmure malsain, et tous les autres bruits étaient parasites et inquiétants. C'était beaucoup trop pour Draco, il n'allait plus rester calme très longtemps. Se concentrer sur son apparence devenait de plus en plus difficile et, lorsque le garde-chasse décida qu'il fallait se séparer et que l'horrible chien du géant serait là « en cas de danger », le jeune garçon était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ils s'engageaient de plus en plus profond dans la forêt interdite, en quête d'une licorne morte. MORTE. Draco n'aurait eu aucun problème (ou presque) à aller chercher une licorne VIVANTE dans cette maudite forêt, après tout, les licornes étaient des créatures porteuses de chance et peu de sorciers en avaient vu dans leur vie. Mais une licorne MORTE, à quoi cela servait-il ? Le garde-chasse voulait-il jouer Sherlock Holmes et découvrir le tueur? Celui-ci devait déjà être maudit à l'heure qu'il était.

- Faut pas rester là Potter, murmura-t-il.

Le brun ne réagit pas. Ces sales Gryffondors et leur courage à deux mornilles !

- Potter !

Le garçon continuait d'avancer. Draco le suivait, son souffle de plus en plus court. Il sentait le danger ... Le sixième sens, sans doute.

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière sombre où se trouvait la licorne, gisant au sol. Penchée sur elle, une ombre sombre semblait se nourrir.

- POTTER !

Draco tira sur la robe de son ennemi mais il ne bougea toujours pas, sinon pour porter sa main à son front. C'en était trop pour le jeune Serpentard qui vit sa propre main se faire plus fine, sentit ses muscles se relâcher et ses cheveux caresser son visage. Tant pis pour Potter ; Père disait qu'il aurait dû être mort, de toute façon. Draco se mit à courir dans le sens inverse, le plus vite qu'il pouvait et même quand il fut sorti de la forêt interdite il n'arrêta pas de courir. Cependant, maintenant hors de danger, il put retrouver son apparence habituelle. Tout n'allait cependant pas pour le mieux : il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé le Gryffondor face au danger. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il lui aurait été impossible, du haut de sa première année, de faire quoi que ce soit et s'il était resté, il aurait dévoilé sa couverture. Le jeune homme resta là, inquiet, à attendre que les visiteurs de la forêt interdite n'en sortent et à espérer au fond de lui que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu y parviendrait de nouveau.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour !**

Je préfère prévenir, tout un passage de ce chapitre vient du livre en français. J'avais paaaas trop le choix !

Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé ! J'espère me rattraper … mais c'est un peu hard en ce moment avec les cours T_T Bref, passons aux reviews, puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Merci à :**

**- Why not us :** je suis contente que tu me suives ici aussi … Voilà la suite, désolée qu'elle ait tant tardé ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

**- Melusine Oriki :** C'est exactement ça ! Voilà la suite, elle ne répondra sans doute pas à tes questions mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**- Rikurt36 :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Oui on suit l'ordre chronologique, là on entre dans le deuxième tome ^^ merci de me suivre, bonne lecture !

**- Ma super Claire adorée. (L)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

La fin d'année vint vite et avec elle, les vacances. Le temps commençait à paraître long pour Draco. Malgré les potions de sommeil qu'il prenait quotidiennement, il se sentait continuellement fatigué et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder le secret. Mais, être chez lui allait lui permettre de se ressourcer.

Sans aucune surprise, il avait réussi son année avec brio. Bien sûr, il tairait le fait que cette ... sang de bourbe avait eu de meilleures notes que lui. Ça le dégoûtait. Mais depuis l'épisode de la forêt interdite, il avait arrêté de suivre le trio d'or et de leur chercher des noises. Il avait trop à perdre, qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Pansy.

Ah Pansy, cette pimbêche stupide. Il aurait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser. Toujours à lui dire quoi faire et ne pas faire. Toujours à lui dire que "son père serait fier". Que savait-elle de son père? Rien.

C'est sa mère qui vint chercher Draco à la gare. Draco lui adressa un petit sourire en la voyant, qu'elle lui rendit. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ressentaient plus que ça, que si elle l'avait pu, Narcissa Malfoy se serait avancée vers son fils et l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il lui manquait, elle lui avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres cette année. Toutes anodines, mais Draco savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait répondu à chacune d'elle et avait aussi écrit à son père. De lui, il n'avait aucune réponse.

Narcisse s'autorisa à mettre sa main dans le haut du dos de son fils pour les éloigner de la foule, puis ils transplanèrent. Ce ne fut qu'au manoir Malfoy que la Serpentard laissa tomber le masque et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Draco, mon chéri. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va. Et toi?

- C'est adorable de te préoccuper de moi, mon chéri. Ça va. Viens manger quelque chose, tu me parais.. Rachitique. Tu manges bien? Tu dors bien?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Rachitique ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais il était vrai que sa mère pouvait plus facilement le remarquer, étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant un long moment.

- Je vais bien, Maman.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi protectrice.

- Viens manger un peu. Tu es si pâle. Comment c'est, à l'école? Quelqu'un t'embête-t-il?

Draco sourit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa mère. Elle qui lui disait sans cesse de contenir ses émotions, la voilà qui se laissait aller. Mais au final, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une famille normale - ou presque. Une famille dans laquelle il aurait été voulu.

- Écoute ... Severus m'a parlé des potions que tu prenais. Je pense qu'il faut que tu sois moins dur avec toi même et que tu te relâches un peu...

- Non.

- Draco écoute.

- Il n'est pas question que...

- Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, écoute ta mère !

Le jeune garçon se tut instantanément et sa mère se radoucit.

- Draco, mon chéri, tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi au monde et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Ce n'est qu'un corps, ce n'est pas toi. Et ça te permettra de ne pas te surmener. S'il te plaît.

Le Serpentard regarda ailleurs en se mordant la lèvre. Retrouver _ce _corps/cette enveloppe corporelle ? Mais _comment _? Il avait tellement l'habitude de ce corps de garçon, on lui avait tellement toujours appris à être _ça_, qu'il ne pouvait pas retrouver « son » corps originel.

- Je-je ne peux pas.

Narcissa sourit.

- Alors demain.

Draco fit la plus longue nuit de sa vie cette nuit là. Aucun elfe de maison ne vint le réveiller au matin et sa mère, présente dans sa chambre lorsqu'il s'éveilla, n'avait fait aucun bruit pendant de longues heures.

Le Serpentard poussa un cri de surprise en voyant sa mère qui lui souriait paisiblement. Il essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre son apparence habituelle, mais Narcissa n'était pas de cet avis.

- Nous avons un deal, Draco. Tu te reposes.  
>- Mais Maman …<br>- Pas de « mais » qui tienne. Personne n'est à la maison, tu peux très bien rester comme ça.  
>- Je ne peux pas, je …<br>- C'est un ordre, Draco.

Draco passa donc la majorité de ses vacances dans un corps de jeune fille. Il s'était coupé les cheveux dès le premier jour, évitait les miroirs et n'avait rien changé à son style vestimentaire. Sa poitrine naissante n'était pas un problème, mais il allait vite falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour empêcher qu'elle ne se remarque, l'été suivant ou celui d'après.

Sa mère n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Elle avait décrété que, lorsque Draco et elle seraient seuls à la maison, le jeune homme devrait avoir son corps de femme. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il entendait la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le garçon bénissait l'arrivée de son père alors qu'il reprenait le corps qu'il estimait être le sien.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, sa fatigue s'amenuisait. Petit à petit, il se réveillait plus tôt, ce qui lui permettait de profiter de ses journées au maximum. Il allait voler, souvent. Il devait aussi admettre que voler sans aucun contrôle sur son corps le faisait se sentir encore plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait peu parlé, les premiers jours : le son de sa voix lui était insupportable. S'en rendant compte, sa mère s'était mise à lui jeter un sort, tous les matins, afin qu'il ait une voix un peu plus grave.

A la fin des vacances, Draco était tellement habitué à son corps de fille qu'il avait failli accueillir son père alors qu'il occupait le mauvais corps. Heureusement Dobby, leur elfe de maison, l'avait croisé dans un couloir et lui avait indiqué qu'il fallait qu'il se métamorphose. Allons bon, Draco était redevable à un elfe !

Draco était d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il fit son retour à Poudlard. Premièrement, parce qu'il était parfaitement reposé et deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Le précédent attrapeur avait fini ses études, c'était une merveilleuse opportunité pour le garçon. Et puis attraper, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. De plus, son père avait acheté, à lui et à toute l'équipe, les tout nouveaux Nimbus 2001. Nul doute qu'ils allaient gagner : Serpentard était une très bonne équipe. Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser. Il allait voler devant tant de gens, montrer à quel point il était doué, ENFIN. Et il allait défier Potter, comme il l'avait fait la veille à la librairie.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage à cette pensée. Il était heureux de retourner à l'école, il aimait être chez lui mais il avait commencé à trouver le temps long. Et savoir qu'il allait recommencer cette petite guéguerre avec Potter le mettait étonnamment en joie. C'était juste un jeu, après tout s'il avait voulu se "battre" contre quelqu'un il aurait choisi la Sang-de-Bourbe, par exemple, et ses notes défiant les lois de la magie. Ça, ça aurait été un challenge. Mais Potter... C'était juste pour se divertir. Ça n'avait pas d'enjeu, c'étaient de vulgaires enfantillages. Mais Draco pouvait se le permettre, maintenant qu'il était en pleine forme et qu'il prenait des potions pour le calmer et l'aider à dormir. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Plus rien du tout ...

Les semaines passèrent rapidement mais, malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, son état du début de l'année ne perdura pas. Il fut rapidement en colère contre Potter, il avait l'impression que cette colère ne s'estomperait jamais. Potter était toujours meilleur, toujours plus apprécié. Il avait fait un truc bizarre lors de leur duel de sorciers. Puis il avait gagné le match contre les Serpentards.

Draco y avait été blessé et, bien que son père se soit trouvé là pendant le match, il ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie au coup de sifflet final.

Le match, la chute, l'infirmerie avaient été difficiles à gérer. La chute, surtout. La peur avait transformé Draco puis l'instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et l'avait empêché de crier et il était tombé, silencieux, les yeux fermés, comme s'il était déjà mort. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais Draco aurait tout fait pour être meilleur que Potter. Le blond le haïssait. Mais cette haine était étrange, elle était plus forte que n'importe quoi, elle la mettait dans un état inhabituel.

Il pleurait parfois. Il s'enfermait dans son lit à baldaquin, insonorisait les rideaux, les collait entre eux, se laissait aller et pleurait. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, 25 décembre. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, pour se reposer, mais son cher père avait jugé mieux qu'il reste à Poudlard. Résultat, Draco voyait Potter tous les jours, enrageait de plus en plus chaque jour et se fatiguait. C'était sans doute la raison de son état. En plus, il essayait de ne pas trop prendre de potions - l'addiction était un fléau bien trop grand. Bref, en ce 25 décembre, alors que les vacances venaient à peine de commencer et que Draco n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se reposer, le Serpentard avait pleuré.

Il serait bien resté toute la journée dans son bout de chambre, mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Alors, après avoir vérifié que ses yeux n'étaient plus rougis et avoir repris son corps d'homme, il était descendu en salle commune.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient là et Malfoy soupira. Il avait espéré qu'ils passent leur journée à se goinfrer et que tout le monde le laisserait tranquille. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de les voir. Mais au moins, ils étaient moins bavards que Pansy.

Draco observa les deux lourdaux pendant quelques secondes et finit par tiquer. Il désigna les lunettes que portait Goyle et l'attaqua.

- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

- Euh, oh, euh, pour lire, répondit l'intéressé en les retirant.

Draco se montra étonné.

- Pour lire ! Tu sais lire, toi!?

Ce n'était pas aussi cinglant que d'habitude. C'était mou, sans aucune envie. Draco était nonchalant, mal assis dans son siège. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se tenir correctement en présence des Serpentards : ils savaient déjà QUI faisait la loi.

Les deux gorilles étaient debout, patauds. Draco leur jeta un regard bizarre. S'ils ne voulaient pas s'asseoir, c'était leur problème. Le Serpentard n'allait quand même pas les inviter et leur offrir un thé !

Le jeune homme resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir un journal pas loin. Il étira paresseusement le bras pour l'attraper et en regarda la couverture. Immédiatement, un « Ah ! » sonore sortit de sa gorge.

- Regardez ça ! Fit-il à Crabbe et Goyle. Sérieusement, Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il ferait mieux de casser en deux sa baguette magique et d'aller vivre avec eux. On ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font.

Crabbe grimaça en fermant le poing. Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Crabbe ? fit-il tout en se foutant éperdument de la réponse.  
>- Mal à l'estomac, grogna le Serpentard.<p>

Draco eut un rire satisfait. Ils avaient donc bien passé leur matinée à manger.

- Alors, va à l'infirmerie et donne un coup de pied de ma part à ces Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana Malefoy. Ça m'étonne que La Gazette du Sorcier n'ait pas encore parlé de ces attaques, poursuivit-il d'un air songeur. Dumbledore doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour étouffer l'affaire. Il va se faire renvoyer si ça continue. Mon père a toujours dit que la nomination de Dumbledore comme directeur est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivée à cette école. Et je suis d'accord, évidemment.  
>- C'est faux !<p>

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Était-ce vraiment Crabbe qui se rebellait ? Et puis quoi encore ! Le jeune garçon se leva, menaçant. Ses traits étaient extrêmement tendus, tout son corps l'était. Il se contrôlait plus que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui soit pire que Dumbledore ?

Crabbe déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Harry Potter ?

Draco sentit la haine qu'il avait pour le Gryffondor monter en lui. Il sentait ses traits se détendre et il tourna le dos à ses gorilles juste quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer.

- Saint Potter, cracha-t-il. Dire que certains pensent que c'est Potter, l'héritier de Serpentard …

- Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse être lui ? Fit Crabbe.  
>- Bien sûr que non, abruti, siffla le blond. Pour être héritier de Serpentard, il faut être <em>à Serpentard<em>.

- Alors euh, c'est l'un de nous ? Demanda Goyle.  
>- Peut-être. J'ai demandé à mon père qui ça pouvait être et il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais juste que, la dernière fois que la chambre a été ouverte, c'était il y a 50 ans. Et qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort..<p>

Crabbe et Goyle grimacèrent.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, reprit Draco. J'ai dit des Sang-de-Bourbe. Même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous et votre famille n'êtes pas des moldus, vous êtes des Sang Pur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Le blond se leva et soupira.

- Vous savez s'il y a encore quelque chose à manger au banquet ? Je meurs de … hé !

Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient mis à courir précipitamment vers la sortie, laissant Draco médusé. « Ca doit être le mot « banquet » », pensa le blond.

Et, d'un haussement des épaules, il sortit de sa salle commune pour aller manger un morceau.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour bonjour !

Un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis _un peu __plantée_, j'ai mis le cours de DCFM avant celui d'Hagrid. BAH TANT PIS VOILA. C'est mon histoire ou c'est pas mon histoire ? è_é

Pardon pour être si longue. J'ai quelques chapitres de prêts (mais ils sont dans le tome 4), j'écris beaucoup mais ... j'ai beaucoup de boulot aussi et c'est hard, franchement. Je suis désolée.

Je répondrai à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre : je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre maintenant et donc si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne posterais jamais ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Quelle douce musique que d'apprendre que Granger avait été attaquée par l'héritier de la Chambre de Secrets. Quel doux silence que l'absence de sa voix en cours. Quelle jouissance d'être à nouveau le meilleur élève de Poudlard ! Draco avait comme flotté sur un petit nuage pendant quelques semaines. L'expression atterrée de Potter et Weasley valait tous les galions du monde. Quand il se sentait un peu patraque, il n'avait qu'à se tourner vers les deux Gryffondors et il était de nouveau en joie. Pendant des mois, aucune crise, aucune transformation inopportune.

Draco avait besoin du malheur de Potter pour être heureux.

Le retour de Granger avait été désolant, mais au moins il s'était produit le dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Potter avait encore sauvé l'école, il avait étéacclamé pour cela. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des 4 maisons et celle de Quidditch. Mais ce qui mettait Draco le plus en colère, c'était que Saint Potter lui avait fait perdre son elfe de maison, et que ce même elfe avait désobéi aux ordres ! On ne pouvait décemment pas faire confiance aux elfes de maison. M'enfin, la famille Malfoy en avait tout de même acquis un nouveau et tout s'était bien passé pendant l'été.

L'été était fini et Draco se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express, tête contre la vitre. Il regardait sans envie les paysages défiler devant ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Cet été encore, il avait plié aux désirs de sa mère et avait passé son temps dans son corps de femme. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Ce n'était qu'un corps. Pourquoi fallait-il se cacher ? C'était tellement de contraintes, alors qu'il pouvait très bien être ce que son père voulait de lui sans pour autant être un garçon.

Enfin bon, hors de question qu'il aborde le sujet avec son père, ou qu'il le mette devant le fait accompli et qu'il se montre sous son vrai visage devant son père. De plus, la famille entière aurait des problèmes avec la loi : les métamorphomages se devaient d'être déclarés dès qu'ils montraient un signe de leur don, or, Draco n'était pas déclaré.

Il aurait aimé qu'on ne mette pas ce poids sur ses épaules. Certes, il avait été heureux au début que son père ait confiance en lui, pensant que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais plus le temps passait, chargé d'émotions et d'épreuves, moins le Serpentard s'en sentait capable.

Le jeune homme frissonna et se détacha de la vitre en se rendant compte que celle-ci était gelée. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit-il le ton moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Theodore, Blaise et Pansy lui rendirent un regard inquiet en guise de réponse. Le froid se répandait dans le wagon à une vitesse phénoménale, si bien que de la fumée sortait de la bouche des étudiants à chaque expiration.

Et enfin, ils le virent. Noir comme la nuit, aussi effrayant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un détraqueur volait dans le ciel et se rapprochait dangereusement. Les Serpentards se serrèrent contre la vitre intérieure afin d'échapper à la créature, mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'une d'entre elles était à bord du train et parcourait les wagons.

Pansy s'était collée à Draco et avait pris sa main, qu'il serrait en retour. Il ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant, c'était de serrer la main de sa mère. Elle avait été la seule à lui procurer du bonheur durant sa vie. La seule chose que l'on pouvait lui voler ... C'était elle.

- Dray...

- Ca va aller, murmura une voix féminine tremblotante.

Le détraqueur poursuivit son chemin alors que les deux jeunes filles avaient leurs doigts mêlés et rendus moites par la peur.

Petit à petit, l'atmosphère redevint respirable et Draco reprit le corps qu'il était censé avoir, repoussant dans le même temps Pansy qui s'était reprise, elle aussi. Le silence était total, les esprits encore chamboulés.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans le moindre bruit.

Il y avait un nouveau professeur à Poudlard - enfin, DEUX, mais le deuxième ne méritait pas qu'on parle de lui. Le nouveau professeur, donc, enseignerait la défense contre les forces du mal. C'était une matière qui plaisait à Draco, il espérait juste que, pour une fois, ce professeur serait convenable.

Remus Lupin lui était inconnu mais il s'avéra plutôt sympathique et bon pédagogue. Sa manière d'approcher et de présenter les choses plaisait au Serpentard – plaisait à tout le monde, en fait. Cependant, se voir confronté à sa plus grande peur par le biais d'un épouvantard et ce, dès le premier cours, ne l'enchantait guère. Quelle était sa plus grande peur, au juste ? Tenter l'expérience lui permettrait de le savoir. Mais il dévoilerait alors sa plus grande peur à des personnes qui pourraient l'exploiter ...

- À toi Draco !

- M-moi !?

Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé devant l'armoire contenant la créature sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais ça n'était pas digne de lui. Il devait faire face à toutes les épreuves, c'était ce qui le rendrait plus fort. Baguette à la main, le Serpentard attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Une main agrippa la porte pour la pousser, une main fine et blanche. Alors que la porte pivotait, une silhouette apparut dans l'obscurité de l'armoire. Elle avait de longs cheveux très blonds et les yeux fixés sur Draco. Elle le défiait du regard, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Elle était extrêmement effrayante, on aurait dit une folle. Elle sortit de l'armoire et allait parler lorsque Draco hurla :

_- Disparais ! _

Sa voix était un mélange de colère et de panique.

- Le sortilège, Monsieur Malfoy ! Fit Lupin en l'encourageant.

En face de Draco, la fille avait commencé à rire. Elle était démente.

Ce fut à ce moment que Théodore poussa Draco et que l'épouvantard changea de forme, laissant au Serpentard l'opportunité de fuir la salle de classe. Ses traits s'étaient détendus, il tremblait en courant et il se rendait compte alors qu'il flottait dans ses chaussures qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il était elle. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Il était sa plus grande peur et il avait failli être découvert. Qu'est ce que les gens penseraient de sa peur ? De sa fuite ? Parvenu dans les toilettes les plus proches, le Serpentard s'enferma avant de se diriger vers un lavabo pour rafraîchir son visage en sueur.

Le reflet du miroir fit hurler le jeune homme. Cette fille, cette horreur. Celle dont on n'avait pas voulu. Pourquoi fallait-il que Draco partage son corps avec _elle_ ?

Le jeune garçon écrasa son poing sur le miroir et, même s'il avait moins de force dans ce corps que dans son corps d'homme, il le brisa. La main ensanglantée, il saisit un morceau de verre et se coupa les cheveux avec, courts, très courts. Il aurait voulu s'entailler le visage, s'ouvrir les veines si ça avait pu changer quoi que ce soit. Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester calme et éviter que ce genre de situation ne se produise.

Et il avait échoué, encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Le deuxième nouveau professeur de l'année n'était personne d'autre que ce lourdaud de garde-chasse. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que Dumbledore ne comprenait pas dans <em>garde-chasse<em> ? Un garde-chasse n'était pas censé enseigner, et surtout pas CE garde-chasse, qui n'avait même pas de baguette. C'était n'importe quoi, réellement n'importe quoi. L'année d'avant, Dumbledore avait été relevé de ses fonctions quelques temps, et l'école ne s'en était pas plus mal portée, au contraire. Pourquoi ce vieillard ne prenait-il pas sa retraite ? Il devenait fou de toute façon. Et ce favoritisme pour sa maison, et Saint Potter, c'était écœurant. Presque malsain. Bref, Dumbledore avait décidé de nommer le garde chasse comme professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. En plus de la nomination de cet abruti pour enseigner la matière, Dravo trouvait ladite matière complètement stupide. Sérieusement, si on voulait soigner une créature magique – et je dis bien SI, encore faut-il avoir une créature magique à soigner – on allait chez un Créaturomage. Bref, Draco ne comprenait pas, et il n'allait sûrement pas faire d'effort dans ce cours. Il lirait l'ouvrage qu'on leur avait demandé d'acheter – et qui était aussi féroce qu'un inferi – et c'était tout.

Le premier cours s'était mal passé. Sérieusement, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Avec ce balourd comme professeur !

Draco avait commencé par se moquer un peu de Saint Potter. Son air terrifié quand il avait cru qu'un détraqueur était tout près ! Draco le garderait en mémoire pour les mauvais jours.

Et puis il y avait eu l'hippogriffe. Magnifique, Draco ne pouvait le nier. Le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour s'approcher et avoir la confiance d'un animal si puissant, pour monter sur son dos.

Et, comme toujours, qui avait eu ce privilège arbitraire ? Saint Potter.

Draco était sorti de ses gonds. Il s'était avancé vers l'hippogriffe et l'avait insulté. Il ne le pensait même pas en plus, il était juste ... Juste frustré. Et très en colère.

C'était toujours Harry Potter.

La créature fit une ruade imposante et retomba au sol lourdement, blessant le bras de Draco - et son égo - au passage. Le Serpentard dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser son esprit faiblir et reprendre son corps de femme.

Immobile au sol, les yeux grand ouverts, la respiration très rapide, l'impression de faire une crise d'hyperventilation et une douleur lancinante emplissant son bras, il ne combattait que pour une chose : rester lui-même.

- Hagrid! Hurla une voix. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

A l'infirmerie, oui. Ou à un quelconque endroit À L'ÉCART des autres élèves. Loin, très loin, qu'il oublie la honte, la colère et la douleur.

- Oui oui, bien sûr. À l'infirmerie.

Hagrid saisit le corps frêle du Serpentard et celui-ci serra les dents sous la douleur. La voix de sa mère murmurait dans sa tête. _« Conceal, don't feel »_, répétait-elle sans trêve. _« Conceal, don't feel »_.

Le jeune homme se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant de se calmer. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre sa fiole... Boire son contenu ... Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions s'il buvait quelque chose dans un moment pareil.

Le seul remède qu'il avait contre lui-même... C'était lui-même.

Le Serpentard respirait maintenant lentement, profondément, tout en faisant attention de ne pas atteindre un état de calme qui lui aurait porté préjudice.

La souffrance n'existait pas. Le bruit, la lumière, rien ne l'atteignait. Et sa respiration était si lente que, là, dans les bras d'Hagrid, il avait l'air mort.

Mais il ne s'était pas trahi, et il était fier. Peut-être son père serait-il fier, lui aussi. Enfin.

Après être allé porter Malfoy à l'infirmerie, Hagrid était retourné voir Harry. Son visage barbu était soucieux.

- Écoute Harry, la réaction qu'a eu Buck face à Malfoy ... Ce n'était pas une réaction habituelle. S'il s'était senti vexé, ce que tout hippogriffe aurait ressenti habituellement, il aurait juste foncé droit sur lui pour le faire taire à jamais. Mais il a fait une ruade, et cela signifie qu'il s'est senti comme ... Menacé. Et tu sais Harry, peu de créatures ou personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir menacé un hippogriffe...

Le Gryffondor réfléchit quelques secondes.

- À quoi c'est dû, Hagrid?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le garde chasse. Mais reste tout le temps sur tes gardes, Harry. Surtout s'il s'agit de Malfoy ...

Harry hocha la tête. Un mystère de plus qui entourait son pire ennemi ...

Cependant il ne pouvait oublier cette fois, dans la forêt interdite, deux ans auparavant, où le Serpentard avait senti le danger, où il avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de continuer à s'approcher et où il était resté seul, devant la forêt, à attendre que tout le monde sorte vivant. Oui, _vivant_. Harry avait vu un tel soulagement sur le visage du Serpentard quand il était sorti de la forêt, puis quand Hermione, Ron et Hagrid en étaient sortis à leur tour... C'était inhabituel de la part de Malfoy. Et Harry se demandait secrètement si le blond n'était pas schizophrène ou quelque chose comme ca.

Et puis ses yeux rougis en deuxième année, quand Harry et Ron avaient pris du Polynectar pour lui extorquer des informations. Malfoy avait tenté de jouer son rôle, mais cela se voyait qu'il était las et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Bien sûr, Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à personne - de toute façon, Ron et son incapacité à être observateur n'auraient pas plaidé en sa faveur - mais il l'avait _vu_. Il en était absolument certain.

Mais cette année c'était différent ... Harry avait l'impression que, cette année, Malfoy _s'acharnait_. Comme si son seul but était de lui rendre la vie impossible. Oh, mais Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après tout, Malfoy n'était rien pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il pouvait bien lui faire peur en prétendant avoir vu un Détraqueur – en plus, la pire peur de Malfoy n'était-elle pas _une fille_ ? –, l'insulter, insulter Hermione – elle était bien plus forte que ça – il resterait toujours un connard d'enfant gâté jaloux trop lâche pour s'en prendre à lui physiquement.

Et Harry avait eu toute son enfance pour apprendre à ne pas être affecté par quelqu'un de son genre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Bon, euh, voilà, pardon, ça fait longtemps. C'EST PAS MA FAUTE OK. C'est la fac. Elle est vilaine.  
>Le chapitre 8 est prêt, envoyé chez ma beta. Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture (il faut que je regarde HP3). Le chapitre où Harry apprend pour Draco ainsi que les 5 suivants sont prêts. (Et ils sont longs. x))<p>

Désolée pour ce tout petit chapitre mais il était tout mignon dans ma tête ! Je voulais pas mettre plus.

ALORS ! Réponses aux reviews, vu que ça fait longtemps... **Merci à :**

**- Why Not Us :** Merci d'être toujours là !

**- Claire :** de toute façon tu n'aimes généralement pas les couples que je mets en scène, sauf Johnlock x)

**- Melusine Oriki, magiehp, nekokirei, Sycolors, anthounyy, CaptainFab**

**- Rikurt36 : **Voilà la suite ! Merci de tes reviews :') Et oui pour les livres, parfois je n'ai juste pas le choix ! :/ Ca ne me plaît pas mais il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire (et donc le temps) en même temps que je travaille sur leurs relations. Et d'un côté, je peux pas me dire « bon c'est bon mes lecteurs connaissent l'histoire, je leur dis « la scène d'HP2 dans la salle commune des Serpentards est passée, voilà on reprend là » xD Dans Planète, on me reprochait aussi de coller à l'histoire, malheureusement je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour tout réécrire ! Je fais juste une histoire « à côté », que j'implante au mieux que je peux xD Bref, contente que tu aimes tout de même ! Pardon d'avoir été si longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Malgré une légère tension dans le château, les jours passaient irrémédiablement. La fin de l'été fut douce, mais au début de l'automne, le froid commença à s'installer rapidement. Dès la fin du mois d'octobre, tous les étudiants étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que commencèrent les visites à Pré-au-lard.

Normalement, elles débutaient un peu plus tôt, mais avec la menace qui planait, le corps professoral avait décidé de renforcer la sécurité du village avant d'y envoyer ses élèves. Et enfin, quand il fut statué qu'on ne pouvait pas les retenir prisonniers toutes l'année, les étudiants furent autorisés à s'y rendre.

La plupart des élèves montrèrent leur autorisation de sortie au professeur McGonagall et prirent la route pour le village. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry, malheureusement, dont l'autorisation de sortie était restée blanche tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive. Oncle Vernon avait dit qu'il consentirait peut être à la signer si Harry se "tenait tranquille" en présence de Marge cela ne s'était cependant pas passé comme il l'avait souhaité...

Alors que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-lard, Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de cet après midi tout seul. Alors qu'il se baladait au hasard pour rejoindre la salle commune, le brun fut interpellé par Remus Lupin.

Cela lui fit du bien de parler avec le professeur. Celui-ci complimenta son courage et lui parla un peu de sa famille. Harry était de bien meilleure humeur en quittant le professeur et il se retrouva très tôt dans la Grande Salle, pour attendre ses amis. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry se vit raconter tout ce qu'il y avait à faire à Pré-au-lard et l'emplacement de chacun des magasins.

A la fin du repas, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. La Grosse Dame n'était pas à sa place et le tableau était déchiré.

C'était Sirius Black. Sirius Black, celui qui avait trahi les Potter et qui avait conduit Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom jusqu'à leur porche. Le seul à avoir réussi à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban, pourtant située sur une île en plein milieu de la mer du Nord. Une bête sauvage, un fou, qui voulait accomplir ce à quoi son maître avait échoué : tuer Harry Potter.

Dumbledore fit transformer la Grande Salle en un dortoir commun, afin de mettre en sécurité les élèves. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir et ça l'effrayait : Plus il fatiguait, plus il y avait de risques qu'il se transforme. S'il succombait pendant la nuit, il serait découvert le lendemain et même s'il tenait, il serait beaucoup plus fragile durant la journée.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur la pénombre, le jeune Serpentard attendait que le temps passe. Quand la fatigue pesait sur ses paupières, il se pinçait afin que la douleur le garde éveillé.

Une ombre le surplomba puis s'abaissa à sa hauteur et une voix sortit des ténèbres.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'imagine qu'avec toute l'agitation de la soirée vous n'avez pas pris votre potion.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur son professeur et parrain et l'observa. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont Rogue parlait.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air insistant et Draco décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Il était le seul ici à pouvoir l'aider de toute façon.

- En effet, murmura le blond.

Le professeur acquiesça et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Draco la saisit et en but le contenu.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond fronça les sourcils sans répondre et son parrain s'éloigna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue revint tourmenter le jeune homme et il se pinça pour se réveiller, mais il ne sentit rien. Il pensa que c'était parce qu'il avait trop maltraité cette partie de son corps et qu'elle s'était endolorie, mais se pincer à un autre endroit ne fit pas plus d'effet. Il voulait paniquer mais il en avait à peine la force. La seconde d'après, il était endormi.

Harry entendit Rogue et Dumbledore parler à voix basse alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Ce qu'ils se disaient était bien alarmant pour le jeune homme. Fermer l'école ? Et retourner chez les Dursleys ? Non, jamais. Il supplierait la famille Weasley s'il le fallait, la famille Granger, ou n'importe quelle famille. Même la rue était mieux que chez les Dursleys.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son sac de couchage. Le faux plafond et son ciel éclairaient un peu la pièce et les têtes des élèves qui dépassaient des couvertures.

Pas si loin, Harry reconnut la chevelure caractéristique de Draco Malfoy qui brillait au clair de lune, lui donnant un aspect argenté et presque rassurant dans la pénombre. La famille Malfoy était-elle mieux que la famille Dursley ? Après tout, toutes deux avaient fait de leur fils un enfant pourri gâté, arrogant, présomptueux et insupportable. Un petit con sans barrière qui n'avait aucun respect pour les autres.

L'armoire s'ouvrit et une main en sortit, une main blanche aux longs doigts fins. Puis une jambe tâtonna pour trouver le sol et le reste du corps suivit. Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds sourit diaboliquement à un Draco qui tremblait comme une feuille. Maladroitement, le garçon attrapa sa baguette mais elle se transforma en un serpent qui grimpa sur son bras et s'y tatoua en prenant la forme de la marque des ténèbres.

- R...r...

"Riddikulus!" Euphorisait une foule en cercle autour de lui. "C'est elle qui est Riddikulus !"

_Elle ?_

Draco regarda ses mains et put voir qu'il avait les mêmes doigts que la jeune fille en face de lui. Celle-ci se mit à rire à en s'étrangler lorsqu'elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris. C'était un rire suraigu, un rire dément.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il observait toujours Malfoy quand il vit celui-ci s'agiter, puis se tourner brusquement. Son visage était ponctué d'une grimace qui frappa Harry quand il la vit. A travers elle, le jeune homme pouvait sentir la souffrance du Serpentard.

Comment rester de glace ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Malfoy qu'il devait le laisser souffrir ainsi. Ça, c'était le comportement qu'aurait eu le blond. Harry, lui, n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas méchant juste pour être méchant.

Le Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers son ennemi. Tout de suite, un professeur fondit sur lui, mais il s'en était douté. Ça ne l'arrêterait pas.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Murmura McGonagal d'un ton de reproches.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, répondit-il.

La professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux au ciel. C'était Potter qui était en danger de mort et c'était Potter qui voulait vagabonder dans la nuit.

- Je vais vous accompagner, fit-elle agacée.

- Merci, Professeur.

McGonagal ouvrit la marche et Harry suivit. Il passa près de Pansy, couchée à côte de Malfoy, et lui donna un léger coup de pied. Puis il continua sa route.

Dans le brouhaha des rires de ses camarades, mêlés à celui de la folle qui lui faisait face, une voix parvint au Serpentard. Un chuchotement qui passait au dessus de tout, une voix rassurante, une main sur les épaules.

- Ça va Draco, ça va. Chut. Ça va.

Quand Harry revint dans la Grande Salle, la main de Malfoy était dans celle de Pansy et le visage du jeune homme était redevenu paisible. Harry fronça les yeux à cette vue : Il ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin oui, bien sûr qu'ils étaient ensemble, leur mariage était convenu depuis leur naissance. Tout de même, c'était ... Bizarre.

Le jeune homme se recoucha et prit bien soin de tourner le dos au blond, dont les lèvres venaient d'esquisser un sourire. Une voix claire venait de lancer un Riddikulus sonore et très efficace avant même que l'Épouvantard puisse prendre la forme de celui qui l'avait lancé.

- Ça va, Draco.

Ce n'était plus un murmure, ce n'était plus non plus la même voix. Elle appartenait à quelqu'un qui se trouvait avec lui, dans le rêve. Il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un visage. C'était une voix plutôt douce ... Une voix d'homme.

Et une main dans la sienne.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes (et à, euh, tous? x))

Je fais une petite pause dans ma préparation des cadeaux de Noël pour vous offrir le vôtre : le chapitre 8. Je n'aime pas trop le tome 3 et c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'est si dur d'écrire... De plus, je suis sur une Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa) depuis un petit bout de temps et je me consacre plutôt à celle-ci, plus simple, plus "libre". Mais elle est trèèèès longue et j'ai peu de temps : je fais de la couture ! De jolies robes pour les poupées Animators. :)

Bref, euuuh... j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous poster le prochain chapitre quand même, car les chapitres du 4ème film seront meilleurs^^

PASSEZ DE JOYEUSES FÊTES DE NOËL ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année opposait Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Oh, ce n'était pas Poufsouffle qui aurait dû jouer ce jour-là, mais l'équipe de Serpentard avait demandé un changement, à cause de la blessure de Draco. Bref, en ce jour de match, le temps était terrible. Le ciel crachait des éclairs, la pluie tombait à torrent. C'était le déluge.

Sur son balai, Harry poursuivait le vif d'or, faible lumière dans les nuages sombres. Il fallait qu'il le suive à la trace: Le moindre écart, la moindre seconde perdue et la petite boule dorée s'enfuyait à travers les rideaux de pluie.

On ne voyait rien. On entendait seulement siffler la pluie. Elle était d'une rare violence et elle fouettait Harry sans répit. Il était certain qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain, mais il avait appris durant tous ses matchs que c'étaient les risques du métier. Il n'était plus à quelques bleus près et il préférait ça à un poignet sans os.

Il était tout près du vif d'or, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais la boule dorée n'était pas prête à se laisser faire. Elle allait cependant tout droit, facilitant la tâche à Harry. Le bras toujours tendu, il essayait de prendre un peu de vitesse quand, il ressentit soudain un affreux picotement au bout des doigts. C'etait comme si on les plongeait dans de l'eau glacée, cette sensation se généralisait. Il faisait froid, très froid ...

Et il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun instant de bonheur dans sa vie.

- HARRYYYYYYYYYY !

Lorsque le Gryffondor se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. Ses amis étaient auprès de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry encore patraque.

- Des détraqueurs t'ont attaqué, répondit Hermione. Dumbledore était furieux. Il les a renvoyés.

- Et, reprit Ron en passant devant Hermione, c'est pas tout, euh...

Il avait un petit tas de brindilles entre les mains.

- Quand tu es tombé ... Ton balais est allé s'écraser contre le saule cogneur.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Ce n'était qu'un balais, certes, mais c'était _son_ balais et il avait de nombreux souvenirs sur ce même balais.

- Harry, fit Hermione doucement, pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas au professeur Lupin de t'apprendre à faire un patronus ? C'est la seule manière de repousser un détraqueur.

Elle avait raison, Harry lui demanderait s'il pouvait lui donner des cours lorsque les autres seraient à Pré-au-lard...

Les premiers flocons de neige pointèrent le bout de leur nez et avec eux, ces premières sorties à Pré-au-lard. Draco montra son autorisation avec fierté au professeur McGonagall et suivit le mouvement. Toute la clique des Serpentards était là. Pansy, jamais loin, les yeux posés sur lui à presque tous les instants, Théo et Blaise qui se chamaillaient à grands bruits et Crabbe et Goyle qui suivaient, perdus.

Draco se sentait puissant entouré de cette cour. Ils commencèrent par se rendre chez Honeydukes où ils firent le plein de sucreries, puis Pansy voulut se rendre chez Madame Guipure. Draco la regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur auquel elle répondit par une grimace. Il ne voulait pas s'enfermer quelque part, il se sentait bien trop prisonnier tout le reste du temps.

- Je vais faire un tour, prévint-il. Seul, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Crabbe et Goyle cherchaient à le suivre.

Le Serpentard se mit à marcher au hasard, fuyant la foule et le bruit. Il cherchait des yeux la neige qui n'avait pas été piétinée afin de trouver un endroit tranquille.

Le froid le vivifiait, il se sentait vivant. La neige qui tombait lentement l'apaisait. Arrivé à l'abri des regards, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait bien personne aux alentours et prit une grande inspiration, avant de se laisser aller.

Son corps de femme goutait au froid pour la première fois de sa vie et la jeune sorcière rit doucement. S'agenouillant, elle posa sa main fine sur l'épaisse couche de neige et joua quelques secondes avec les flocons entassés. Elle avait manqué de tellement de choses simples dans sa vie.

La jeune fille prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et refit place au Draco que l'on connaissait.

Et, pour être tout à fait franc, cela avait rendu Harry perplexe.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard, son autorisation de sortie étant restée blanche tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive. Oncle Vernon avait dit qu'il consentirait peut être à la signer si Harry se "tenait tranquille" en présence de Marge. Cela ne s'était cependant pas passé comme il l'avait souhaité...

Heureusement, Fred et George avait consenti à se débarrasser d'un de leurs objets fétiches afin d'aider le jeune Gryffondor. C'était une carte, une carte magique qui indiquait qui se trouvait dans Poudlard et à quel endroit, ainsi que l'emplacement des différents passages secrets de l'école. Harry s'était donc rendu à Pré-au-lard, comme tout le monde, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le passage secret qu'il avait pris l'avait conduit à Honeydukes. Alors qu'il en sortait, il avait remarqué Draco et sa bande qui se séparaient. Le Serpentard avait dit qu'il souhaitait faire un tour, seul. Cela avait paru suspect à Harry : Draco ne se baladait jamais seul. Il avait besoin de ses gardes du corps, de sa groupie, de ses amis.

Le brun avait donc suivi la balade silencieuse de son pire ennemi à distance. Quand le Serpentard s'était retourné vers lui, Harry crut qu'il était découvert, mais le regard du blond était beaucoup plus loin.

C'était là que ça devenait incompréhensible. D'un coup, la silhouette de Malfoy avait changé : Il avait perdu quelques centimètres, tandis que ses cheveux, eux, avaient poussé. Il s'était agenouillé dans la neige et l'avait touchée comme si c'était la première fois, avec une légère hésitation avant de se jeter à l'eau. Puis, alors qu'Harry se demandait s'il pouvait s'approcher sans risque ou non, la carrure du blond avait de nouveau changé.

Il en était certain cette fois-ci, n'ayant pas lâché le garçon des yeux une secondes. Soudainement, il avait vu ses cheveux se raccourcir, ses épaules se redresser et s'élargir, sa cape bouger alors qu'il semblait grandir.

Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il n'était certain que d'une chose : Il n'avait pas halluciné. Ce fut donc dans l'espoir de revoir une telle chose qu'Harry continua de suivre le jeune homme à travers la petite forêt.

Une voix parvint aux oreilles de Draco et il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui se trouvait non loin de là : C'était Blaise, qui parlait d'un ton moqueur et condescendant.

- Une Sang de Bourbe et un traitre à son sang !

- Pansy et Draco auraient adoré, renchérit la voix de Théo.

- Des futurs Mangemorts, _pitié_, cracha Granger.

Draco s'arrêta immédiatement. Il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec la bande de Potter mais avec la voix criarde de l'odieuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, c'était chose faite.

Cependant, Potter... On lui avait interdit de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, Draco l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Et s'il n'était pas là, alors Draco n'avait rien à faire là lui non plus. Il ne tirerait aucun plaisir à insulter la Sang de bourbe ou à rabaisser la famille du pauvre roux, non, la seule chose qui lui permettait de se sentir bien, c'était de cracher sa haine sur Potter.

Draco ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, déglutissant, il fit demi tour pour retourner sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas le courage, pas aujourd'hui. Le jeune Serpentard fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait deux jeux d'empruntes sur le sol. Il était certain que, plus tôt, il n'y en avait aucune, et qu'il y avait donc laissé les siennes. Mais il avait apparemment était suivi. Pourtant, quand il avait regardé autour de lui pour...

Pour _ça_. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement vu. Draco suivit les traces de pas qui créaient un arc de cercle autour de l'endroit où il s'était posé quelques secondes, jusqu'à se retrouver au point qu'il venait à peine de quitter et où il avait entendu les voix pour la première fois.

À présent, des cris retentissaient et il reconnaissait clairement Blaise et Théo. Le blond s'élança : On ne touchait pas à ses amis.

Théo était traîné au sol par une force invisible vers la cabane hurlante et Blaise, lui, se relevait à peine. La Sang de bourbe et l'autre abruti les regardaient en riant.

Ni une ni deux, Draco tira sa baguette et la pointa sur les Gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Faites cesser ça immédiatement !

Hermione et Ron avaient cessé de rire. Du coin de l'oeil, Draco voyait Blaise qui allait chercher Théo, finalement relâché. Et d'un coup, la baguette de Draco la lui fut enlevée des mains et s'envola à quelques mètres. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous...

- Laisse, Drake ! Lança Blaise. Récupère ta baguette et barrons-nous !

Le Serpentard restait figé. La piste qu'il avait suivie était brouillée par toute l'agitation qu'il y avait sur le lieu. Mais il était certain que quelque chose clochait.

- Drake, fit Blaise à nouveau, à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il profitait de l'accalmie, mais n'était pas très tranquille pour autant. Sa position était très tendue.

- Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, menaça Draco avant de récupérer sa baguette et de s'éloigner en courant après ses amis.

Harry regarda la scène sans bouger, ne souhaitant pas révéler sa présence de peur que Ron (car Hermione n'en était pas capable) - ne gaffe. Il avait vu Draco renoncer à la dispute puis, après l'avoir perdu de vue quelques instants en allant porter secours à Ron et Hermione, il l'avait vu revenir pour faire de même avec ses propres amis.

Ainsi donc, Draco était capable d'apprécier quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne. Parfois, c'était difficile à croire.

Quand le brun fut certain que les Serpentards eussent décampé, il joua avec une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione et le pompon de Ron, afin de signifier sa présence à ses meilleurs amis, qui rirent à nouveau.

Harry leur sourit en retirant sa cape, sans pour autant être réellement présent. Ce à quoi il avait assisté cet après midi le préoccupait. Ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy... Ca ne pouvait pas l'être.

Il fallait qu'il en découvre plus. Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter un peu de cette première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

A la fin de la journée, le Gryffondor se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré rester au château. Il avait appris que Sirius Black, le meurtrier de ses parents, en plus d'être leur meilleur ami, était son parrain. Comment pouvait-on être si malfaisant et manipulateur ? Harry avait laissé quelques larmes traitresses couler sur ses joues.

Draco Malfoy, lui, laissait les jets d'eau couler sur son corps. Il prenait une bonne douche chaude pour se réchauffer, évacuer le stress de la journée et se reposer. Ne plus porter le fardeau qui était le sien. Juste se relaxer, quelques longues minutes.

La durée de ses douches avait augmenté au fur et à mesure que la sorcière s'acceptait et qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point ça lui faisait du bien de faire une pause, même si elle allait bientôt se coucher.

Munie d'une paire de ciseaux, la Serpentarde coupa ses cheveux afin d'arborer une coupe assez similaire à celle de son "homologue masculin". Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux mèches de cheveux qui jonchaient au sol, posant par la même occasion ses yeux sur sa poitrine.

Quelle aurait été sa vie si son père avait accepté sa nature ? Peut-être aurait-elle les cheveux longs. Peut-être se maquillerait-elle, peut-être aurait-elle aimé faire les magasins avec Pansy. Elle était triste que son père n'ait pas compris qu'elle aurait été la même. Qu'elle aurait pu être ce qu'il désirait. D'un autre côté, et à cette pensée il reprit instantanément son corps d'homme, il lui avait donné sa chance. Et Draco se devait d'être à la hauteur.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de rejoindre ses congénères. Tout irait bien.

Harry se trouvait sur son lit, la carte du maraudeur ouverte devant ses yeux. Il regardait fixement les deux traces de pas qui indiquaient la présence de Draco Malfoy dans sa salle commune. Les faits de l'après-midi repassaient dans sa tête. Ce Draco Malfoy seul, le visage neutre et même presque triste, qui touchait la neige comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et qui s'éloignait des zones de conflits. Le moment où il avait fermé les yeux puis fait demi-tour était gravé dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il revoyait son visage et la douleur qu'il exprimait et c'était beau. Harry avait honte de le dire, mais il avait trouvé ça beau. Et c'était un peu paradoxal parce qu'en même temps qu'il avait aimé cette beauté, il l'avait aussi détestée car, quand bien même c'était son pire ennemi qui souffrait, le jeune homme n'appréciait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien affecter Draco Malfoy ? Harry ne savait pas. Son pire ennemi connaissait ses faiblesses, mais le brun n'avait aucune idée de celles du Serpentard. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre - à part, il l'avait vu, qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis (mais c'était lâche) et cette fille, cet épouvantard qui lui faisait si peur.

Le nom de Draco Malfoy était toujours immobile sur la carte et cela stressait Harry. A diaboliser les gens que l'on n'aimait pas, on finissait par oublier qu'ils étaient _humains_. Le Serpentard dormait peut-être déjà...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à t...toutes ! (Oui oui, j'ai rayé les hommes de ma liste de lecteurs je crois. T_T)

Le voici le voilà, le chapitre 9. Il a été long, ouii, je sais. Mais c'est HP3 et j'aime pas HP3 (oui oui vous pouvez me tuer, ou me haïr seulement si vous voulez une suite un jour (oui parce que j'ai plein de chapitres de prêts déjà, ça serait sympa si vous finissiez par les lire))

Euh, réponses au reviews, euhh... Je sais pas où j'en suis, alors MERCI ! Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas!

J'essaie de vous donner le chapitre 10 au plus vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

C'étaient les vacances et Draco n'était pas rentré chez lui. Son père ne trouvait pas cela utile, il pensait même que c'était mauvais pour l'image de son fils : un enfant qui se réfugiait dans les jupes de sa mère à chaque vacances, c'était une fillette, pas un homme.

Cependant, dès le premier jour, Draco reçut une lettre de son père. Il en recevait peu, et ça le rendit heureux de voir l'écriture soignée de son père sur le parchemin.

Il décacheta la cire et déroula le papier pour lire ces mots :

"Tu trouveras ci-joint le jugement de l'affreuse créature qui t'a sauté dessus.  
>Ton Père,<br>Lucius Malefoy."

Le blond se renfrogna. À quoi s'attendait-il ? À quelques mots gentils ? Il soupira en prenant le deuxième parchemin et le parcourut.

"Ministère de la Magie,  
>Londres, le 15 Décembre 1993<br>Ce jour a été examinée par nos soins l'affaire numéro 287 647 opposant Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black, à l'hippogriffe Buck, appartenant à Rubeus Hagrid.  
>Le 13 septembre de l'année 1993, lors d'un cours qu'il dispensait à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid a perdu le contrôle de sa créature, qui en a profité pour blesser le plaignant susnommé.<br>En conséquence, et puisque les créatures magiques ne sont pas dotées de la faculté de discernement et de raison propre aux êtres humains, nous exigeons la mort de l'hippogriffe susnommé.  
>La sentence sera exécutée le 15 avril 1994. Si, à cette date, le coupable susnommé venait à disparaître, son possesseur se verrait emprisonné à Azkaban pour réfléchir aux conséquences que pourrait avoir la présence d'une telle créature dans la nature."<p>

Le jugement se terminait par des phrases administratives que Draco ne lut pas et il replia le parchemin.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Blaise.

- Ils vont tuer l'hippogriffe, répondit le blond d'un air neutre.

Pansy éclata d'un rire malsain.

- Bravo, Draco ! Regarde ce gros balourd, la tête qu'il fait. Il va se mettre à pleurer !

Draco ne regarda pas le garde-chasse ; ça ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'à son amie. Il se sentait tellement différent de tout ça, au final ... Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Quelle plaie de rester ici, quand même, fit Pansy.

Elle y avait été obligée par Lucius. Après tout, le Prince ne devait-il pas toujours avoir sa cour ?

Blaise et Theo étaient restés pour la même raison, mais en fait, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils iraient sans doute à Pré-au-Lard une fois ou deux, ils feraient du Quidditch et des batailles de boules de neige, des parties d'échec ou de cartes près du feu, non, vraiment, ils étaient contents d'être ici plutôt que seuls chez eux. Et puis les vacances, c'était un contexte bien différent des cours : Ils allaient bien voir s'ils se supportaient autant en période de vacances.

- Bataille de boules de neige ? Demanda Théo malicieusement.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Blaise et une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux clairs de Draco.

- Sérieusement ? Fit Pansy avec une grimace.

- Allez Pansy ! Depuis quand tu ne sais plus t'amuser ?

- Depuis qu'il fait _froid_, Zabini !

- Femmelette ! Répondit-il.

- Tous sur elle ! Fit Théo.

Malgré ses réticences, Pansy s'amusa beaucoup. Ils retournèrent au château totalement trempés et frigorifiés, mais ils avaient chaud au cœur.

Au final, les vacances passèrent vite. Même ne rien faire était plaisant à Poudlard. Lire au coin du feu, se poser près du lac gelé. Noël avait été particulièrement agréable, avec son banquet, son bal, ses cadeaux. Draco avait reçu un nouveau costume, très classe, comme d'habitude. Mais le cadeau dont toute l'école fut vite au courant, ce fut celui de Harry.

Un éclair de feu. Ni plus ni moins que le meilleur balais du moment. Draco avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie, mais le balai avait vite été confisqué par McGonagall, qui craignait que ce ne fusse un piège de Sirius Black.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Harry commença ses cours particuliers avec le professeur Lupin, tous les jeudis soirs. Au début, il avait eu du mal à créer un patronus, faute de souvenir heureux assez fort. Mais il avait fini par le trouver, il l'avait laissé l'envahir et il avait créé un patronus des plus beaux, pour un débutant.

Un soir alors qu'il ne dormait pas et regardait la carte du maraudeur, le Gryffondor fut surpris d'y voir un nom qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant … et qui appartenait surtout à un mort.

A Pré-au-Lard, quand Harry avait suivi McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge et Madame Rosmerta, il avait appris que Peter Pettigrow était un ami de ses parents et que le jour de leur mort, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour les sauver. Mais Black n'avait eu aucune pitié et l'avait « exterminé », selon les mots de McGonagall.

Or, son nom apparaissait sur la carte. Harry était sceptique. Comment cela était-il possible ? Se pouvait-il que la carte se trompe ? Le garçon se leva sans prendre le temps de s'habiller et saisit sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il revêtit avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs.

Bien à l'abri sous sa cape, le jeune garçon les yeux rivés sur le nom de Peter Pettigrow. Tellement qu'il faillit louper un autre nom.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry pesta intérieurement. Malfoy pouvait tout faire foirer.

Contrairement à Pettigrow, qui marchait très vite mais plutôt aléatoirement, Malfoy marchait lentement, semblant raser les murs. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Pettigrow se rapprochait de lui d'un côté et Malfoy, de l'autre.

Le Gryffondor aurait aimé attirer l'attention de Malfoy ailleurs, mais il ne savait pas quoi jeter pour se faire. Et il avait peur que cela ne fasse fuir Pettigrow – si Pettigrow il y avait.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il savait que Malfoy existait bel et bien, mais il n'avait aucune idée en ce qui concernait Peter Pettigrow. Il fallait qu'il aille vers lui, quitte à le cacher sous la cape.

Le garçon se dirigea donc vers Peter, d'un pas rapide. L'homme continuait de marcher d'une manière désorganisée. McGonagall l'avait dit : il n'était pas bien intelligent. Mais de là à ne pas penser à raser le mur pour se déplacer ? Ou au moins essayer de marcher droit ?

Harry s'approchait, plus près, encore plus près. Il lui semblait que sa baguette n'éclairait pas assez, il ne voyait rien. Aucune silhouette alors que, si on en croyait la carte, Pettigrow était là, juste là, à quelques pas ... Et il s'approchait. Harry regarda les couloirs, la carte, les couloirs à nouveau. Pettigrow fonçait sur lui. Le Gryffondor se tint prêt mais rien ne vint et quand il regarda la carte à nouveau, Pettigrow s'échappait.

Le jeune garçon voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais cela aurait pu nuire à sa couverture. Si Malfoy l'entendait, ou voyait un rai de lumière sous sa cape, s'il découvrait tout, Harry serait dans de sales draps.

Harry prit donc son mal en patience et se cacha dans une niche en attendant que le Serpentard passe. Il semblait que Malfoy retournait à sa maison le Gryffondor, lui, avait sa salle commune de l'autre côté.

Tout en attendant Malfoy, Harry suivait le parcours de Pettigrow, en espérant qu'il pourrait continuer à le suivre une fois Malfoy hors d'état de nuire. Mais alors que le brun relevait la tête pour voir où en était son ennemi juré, ce qu'il vit le frappa.

Ce n'était pas Malfoy.

Oh, elle lui ressemblait apparemment, même s'il ne l'avait vue que furtivement. Mais ce n'était pas un garçon qu'il venait de voir passer, il en était sûr – ou presque. Elle était trop petite. Sa carrure n'était pas assez imposante. Et ses cheveux ... Ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs.

Un coup d'œil à la carte : il avait perdu Pettigrow. S'il voulait que sa nuit soit productive, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur cette inconnue.

Harry avait deux avantages sur la jeune fille : le premier, c'est qu'il la voyait. Le deuxième, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

En silence, le jeune garçon sortit de sa cachette et emboita le pas à la blonde. Il essayait de marcher vite tout en faisant attention de n'être ni vu ni entendu.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut à hauteur de la jeune fille. Son rythme était toujours le même : lent, et elle rasait les murs. Ce n'était pas du somnambulisme : ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, Harry l'imaginait en possession de tous ses sens.

Malfoy avait-il une sœur jumelle cachée dans cette école ? C'était une hypothèse complètement absurde, mais qui aurait-elle pu être d'autre ? Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les mêmes yeux gris, le même nez, les mêmes traits ... Harry se rendit compte qu'il connaissait le visage de sa Némésis par cœur.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, la jeune fille sembla tiquer à quelque chose qu'elle vit au loin. Elle s'arrêta et, afin de voir ce qui l'avait fait réagir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au fond du couloir. La lumière d'une baguette venait vers eux.

Le Gryffondor se tourna à nouveau vers l'inconnue et sa stupeur fut totale. Malfoy était là, à la place de la jeune fille.

C'était dingue. Harry savait qu'il vivait sans un monde de magie mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Malfoy reprit sa marche, droit, fier, sous le regard étonné du Gryffondor.

- Monsieur Malfoy, fit la voix grave du professeur des potions, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Et surtout par les temps qui courent !

- Pardon, Professeur. Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

- Vous avez pris votre potion ? Elle aurait dû vous aider.

- Je veux éviter d'en être dépendant, annonça le blond.

- Certes, mais vous connaissez les risques si vous ne dormez pas assez.

Le regard de Draco se fit fuyant.

- Je vous raccompagne.

Malfoy hocha la tête et suivit Rogue. Harry resta immobile le temps qu'ils se soient complètement éloignés. Quels étaient « les risques si le Serpentard ne dormait pas assez » ? Quel était ce pouvoir qu'avait Malfoy de se transformer ainsi ? Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait à Pré-au-lard, qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ?

Après être resté immobile un long moment, Harry reprit le chemin de sa salle commune. Est-ce qu'il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau ce soir ? Non.

Avril vint et avec lui le jour de l'exécution de Buck et le trio d'or décida de rendre visite à Hagrid afin de le soutenir. Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient, ils croisèrent Draco et son groupe d'amis détestables perchés en haut de la colline, au premier plan pour le spectacle. Pansy riait de bon cœur à voir l'animal se débattre dans ses chaînes.

- Père m'a dit que j'pourrai garder la tête de l'hippogriffe. J'vais l'accrocher dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry fut répugné par leur attitude. Où était le Malfoy tourmenté dans ses cauchemars ? Où était le garçon qui se tenait à l'écart de la violence qu'il avait vu à Pré-au-Lard ? Où était la jeune fille qui se baladait seule dans les couloirs, le visage triste ? Se pourrait-il... Se pourrait-il que Malfoy cherche à porter un masque devant sa cour ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit là contre son gré ? Hermione était déjà lancée.

- Tu vas voir, espèce de petit cancrelat répugnant !

La baguette sortie, elle tenait Malfoy en joue et il était coincé contre une grosse pierre.

- Hermione, non ! Cria Ron. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La jeune fille le menaça encore quelques secondes puis leur tourna le dos à contrecœur. Malfoy ricana. Ni une ni deux, la Gryffondor se retourna et vint loger son poing dans la joue de Malfoy. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, ses lèvres elles aussi étaient entrouvertes.

- Drake, fit Blaise d'un ton inquiet.

- A-Allons-y, Draco, fit Pansy en l'attrapant par le poignet et en le tirant.

Ils quittèrent les lieux en marchant très très rapidement, et Harry fronça les sourcils après avoir cru voir que les cheveux du blond avaient poussé alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. C'était encore ce mystère qui planait autour du garçon … Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait eu une réaction similaire mais se garda bien de poser une quelconque question et ils allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid.

Le choc passé, Draco s'était mis dans une colère monumentale. À son côté, le visage décomposé, Pansy essayait de le calmer. Ils étaient encore dans le parc de Poudlard, c'était affreusement dangereux comme situation.

- Cette pouffiasse de Sang-De-Bourbe a osé me toucher ! Elle a osé avec son sang putride et dégueulasse, la p-

- Dray, Dray calme t-

- QUE JE ME CALME ? Fit-elle en s'arrêtant sur le champ. JE DEVRAIS ME CALMER, PANSY ?

La brune ne se laissa pas démonter et mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, _Draco_. Si quelqu'un te voyait, tu pourrais dire adieu à la vie que-

- Il faut que Père intervienne, coupa la blonde. Qu'il la fasse renvoyer. C'est l'excuse parfaite ! Et une Sang-de-Bourbe en moins dans cette école !

Théo et Blaise, formant une sorte de mur devant eux, montaient la garde et protégeaient de la vue. Un _Surdinam_ avait permis de réduire le volume sonore de la Serpentard en colère.

- Tu lui écriras dans la salle commune, fit Pansy. Mais tu ne peux pas y aller _comme ça_. Allez, dépêche-toi de redevenir toi-même. Tu es ridicule ainsi.

La sorcière lui lança un regard haineux, mais Pansy ne baissait pas les yeux. Alors la blonde ferma les yeux, tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Elle transforma sa colère extérieure en une haine intérieure qui lui permettrait de continuer, comme l'essence qui faisait tourner un moteur.

On n'aimait personne, quand on était un Malfoy. Les gens étaient soit utiles, soit inutiles, et quand ils étaient utiles alors ils étaient exploités jusqu'au bout. Harry Potter était utile parce que Draco le haïssait. Et il fallait bien quelqu'un à haïr, et à détruire.


End file.
